Leaving The Past Behind
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Sonny is dating this horrible person named Grant.He abuses her so much that she got so tired of it,she moved to Hollywood to play on So Random.She is instantly welcomed into the show.But she meets a blond haired blue eyed beauty that can change everything
1. Prologue and First Chapter

I have been regretting this for the last year or so. Why did I let him in my life? He wasn't a good boyfriend. He abused me, made me afraid to even see his face. But now I was moving; getting a better start on life. I was moving to Hollywood. Going to live my dream, being on So Random. That was my most precious dream, and too also get boyfriend who didn't abuse me, and make me so scared of him. But all of that will change when I leave this dreadful place. All of it.

"Allison, are you almost packed? We have to be at the airport in one hour honey. And we need to leave before Grant gets here. He doesn't really know we're leaving." My mom said.

"Yes Mother. I am coming, I am probably getting ready faster then you. At least you didn't get beaten, by your boyfriend." I told her walking out of my room and gave her a look.

But just then he walked through the door. My mom walked in front of him, making him stop before he got any closer to me. I didn't need to get any more hurt then I already was.

"Grant, what are you doing here?" My mother asked.

"Well I am coming to see my girlfriend of course. What is going on here? You guys going on vacation or something?" Grant asked, pushing my mom aside. She fell to the ground. I rushed to my mom's side. She said she was fine. Grant came closer to me, leaning into me and kissing me, hard. It almost hurt.

"Grant! What do you want?" I yelled, pushing him away from me.

"Didn't I already tell you MOM? Now, kiss me or else!" Grant yelled, pushing me closer to him, and started kissing me really hard. He kept on biting my lip. And bringing his tongue in my mouth. I pushed him away as hard as I could. He pushed me to the wall, then I fell to the ground, hitting my head very hard. I stood up, holding my head, looking at my hand, my head was bleeding. I went over to Grant, and kept pushing him away from me before he was pinned against the wall.

"I don't need you anymore! I never needed you! You are a miserable person, who is beating up is EX girlfriend for the fun of it, and I am done with your bullshit! I am done with you! We're done! I am moving, and you will never find me again! And you cant stop me!" I yelled, getting my mom, and the last of my stuff and walked out of the door, leaving Grant with a evil scheme in mind.

Me and my mom made it to the airport in the nick of time. We got onto the plane and tried to forget about this life, and start a new one. One where no one will get abused, by GRANT. And life would just be more simpler. But that would be impossible, right?

3 hours later me and my mom got off the plane, and attempted to get out of the HOLLYWOOD airport. This was exciting, I would get to be on TV meet the So Random co stars, come friends with him and that would just be AWESOME! Finally after like pushing and shoving we made it out of the airport, and headed to the apartment we would be renting until we had enough money to get a bigger house. It was actually quiet big, bad thing is, is it was on the top floor of the building, but good thing is there is an elevator. Which was perfect. We got a little settled in, before we went over to the Condor studios where I would be playing on So Random! And get this, Mackenzie Falls was playing there! I would have the chance to meet Chad Dylan Cooper, and all his hotness, I bet he is as nice as he looks.

Some guy named Marshall was waiting by the door for us, when we entered it. This place didn't look like I thought it would. Oh well. I shook Marshalls hand, he shook my mom's as well.

"Hello girls, I am Marshalls. Sonny's new boss. Sonny I am sure you will be happy here. Oh look, there is one of your co-stars Tawni! Tawni!" Marshall called over to Tawni. She came over here, and she had a disgusted look on her face.

"Marshall, who is this? And why is she here?" Tawni asked in private.

"Tawni this is Sonny. Your new Co-star. Would you be nice enough to show her around the studio, introduce her to Nico, Grady, Zora and everyone else. That would be greatly appreciated. And then I can talk with her mother." Marshall explained to Tawni. She didn't look to happy about it though. "Go!"

Tawni took me, for a tour around the studio. I had a feeling she didn't like me much though.

Finally we entered the prop house, it looked the same as I imagined. I was fussing over everything! And Tawni looked at me, weirdly. "Ya, awesome!" She said sarcastically. I stopped what I was doing. Next Nico and Grady walked in, I ran over to them. They seemed nice already.

"Tawni who is this? Is she a nice fan?" Nico asked.

Tawni got up and walked over to me. "No, she is our new cast member, Sonny." Tawni didn't seem to happy about that. Nico took my hand, and kissed it. I shook Grady's hand. I had a feeling they were exactly opposite when it came to girls. Nico was really hot, and he looked like he was good with girls, Grady on the other hand… well lets just say he didn't look too good with them. Next thing I knew, the coffin door was opening, and a little girl came out. It was Zora!

"OMG hi Zora! I am Sonny!" I said running over to her, and shook her hand non stop. Zora looked over to Tawni confused.

"Zora that is Sonny, our new cast member." Tawni stated. Zora 'Ohh'ed. Zora looked nice also, a little weird, but nice. Nico and Grady I already knew I was going to like them! But Tawni… Tawni, she doesn't seem like she likes me. But that is only what I think.

Minutes later Tawni walked out, Nico walked closer to me. I flinched. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him, then at Grady, then at Zora, then back to Nico. Crap! "Oh nothing, I'm sorry." I told him.

"Ok, then… But anyways, Tawni. She didn't like me, nor Grady or Zora at the beginning either. It will turn out better don't worry." Nico smiled as him and Grady walked out of the prop house.

I had a feeling I was going to like this place, everyone seemed pretty nice. And I actually mean everyone this time. Marshall came into the prop house a couple minutes later.

"So did you meet everyone?" Marshall asked.

I nodded.

"Good, it is time to get working. Here is your first script. I tried to make your lines easy since this was your first time. But, you will be Check it out girl number 2. Tawni is number 1. Rehearsal starts in 10, go to the stage, get dressed and be ready." Marshall said, as we went out of the prop house, and headed for the stage.

After rehearsal was done, Nico and Grady showed me to the Cafeteria where we had lunch. OMG! There he is, Chad Dylan Cooper, and there was no one behind him. This was my shot! I ran to the back of the line. He looked at me, confusedly.

"Sorry, I was just really hungry." I blushed.

"Ok, then." Chad said, getting his cheese burger.

"Aren't you Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked.

"Duh!" Chad said, getting his fries, and walking to his table with his cast.

Nico and Grady walked up to me. "Don't worry about it, he isn't that nice. In fact he is a jerk. Don't ever talk to him, our two TV shows are rivals, and forever will be." I looked at Nico.

"Why are the two shows rivals?" I asked.

Nico shrugged. "Who knows, because I sure don't know." I got my lunch and Nico followed me to their table. Tawni was already eating, but all this time I couldn't take my eyes off Chad, nor his blue eyes. I wonder if we was starting to get creeped at me starring at him constantly. I couldn't hear anything! And I know that because Nico asked me something.

"Sonny!" Nico called. Over half of the cafeteria heard that. And, just to bother me the Mackenzie Falls table heard it, and Chad's eyes were on me now. Wonderful!

"Sorry Nico, I was umm…." I tried to think of an excuse, but I had no luck.

"You were starring at the one Chad Dylan Cooper. He is a jerk, and I am sure you don't wanna get involved with a jerk. And anyone of us don't talk the other. So neither will you." Nico told me. Tawni had been awfully quiet at lunch, it was weird. She seemed like a girl that would talk and talk and talk and talk, and NEVER shut up.

After Dinner was done, I went back to the prop house, I was followed by Tawni. She touched my shoulder. "Listen I don't hate you, I am just trying to figure out what I think of you. And come with me." She said, walking out of the prop house, and she went into a room, it looked like a dressing room.

"This is BOTH of our dressing room. We share it, I cleared out room for your stuff over there, this is mine, and I am not kidding when I tell you NEVER to touch my make up. And I mean never. EVER!" I think Tawni was starting to warm up to me.

My first day was over, I went over to my car. Chad's was parked right beside mine. I smiled at him. "Ok, seriously! Who are you? And why do you keep following me?" Chad asked, obviously annoyed at me.

"I am Sonny Monroe. My real name is Allison. I am the new person on So Random." I told him, nicely.

"Well, I don't care. So just leave me and my show alone, and don't talk to me! Go away!" He said getting into his car. I had tears coming. "Wow, are you seriously crying? Wow, sorry."

"Whatever!" I said getting into my car, and driving off. Chad moaned, as he got into his car and followed me. I had to go to the grocery store, he parked right beside me. I looked annoyed, still had tears coming down. I tried to get as far from him as I could, but I didn't succeed. He caught up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, stopping in mid-walk.

"Listen I am sorry, I didn't mean for you to cry about what I said. I didn't mean for it to be mean and all, and ya. But I am not good at apologies." Chad explained.

"You don't get it! Right now my life isn't that good, and you made it worse, thank you very much. Now I will have to eat ice cream for the next two days!" I yelled walking away from him. He stopped me again.

"Listen I was in a bad mood today, I didn't mean to say what I said. I have a deadline for everything, and it is just ah! So, right now it- I am sorry." Chad said.

"Whatever, I have to get food and then I have to go home. 'Go away!'" I said walking away again.

Chad's POV.

Wow, and I told her I didn't mean it. She sure was angry. Wait…. She said her life wasn't that good right now, I wonder what was wrong with her. Chad! Don't get involved with her, she is a Random! You don't talk to Random's. But, she was sure something, and I mean that in the best way it could ever possibly be told. She was pretty, and nice, I just wish I new her name! I cant believe it, but I'm falling for a So Random!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the first chapterprologue, so i hope you read and review.. Hope u like it! **


	2. Do You Ever Think About Us?

**Will We Remember, Different Summers**

**It's like Tossing Your Heart To See Where it lands**

**Heads Is easy, tails is harder to plan**

**If We Start it all over again and again and again**

**Ohh**

**You know that i cant help but wonder whats gonna happen next**

**I'm a little curious**

**And Everytime that i stood under**

**When you were under it too**

**Did You Ever Think About Us?**

**I hope you did, cause i can tell you, thats something I'll never forget. **

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

Chad, he was a jerk! Well, maybe not. I don't know, he told me to go away, but then he apologized after it. He confuses me, I don't know what his problem may be, but I just don't know. I walked out of the store after paying for everything, his car was still parked right beside mine. He must've felt really bad for saying that for me. He wasn't going to give up was he. Well he was a jerk, and I wasn't going to let anything happen between us. I don't want his friendship, at all!

I walked between his car, he saw me, and instantly got out. "Chad, save it. You cant make me forgive you, no matter how hard you try. So just forget about it, and please for my sake forget about me." I said, starting to cry again, getting into my car, starting the engine, and driving off into the direction of my apartment building.

Chad's POV

I was so stupid! Allison, I mean Sonny, she hates me and it was all because of my stupid co workers, making me angry and everything! She wont speak to me nothing. This was horrible! I cant believe I was so stupid!

Sonny's POV

I got into my apartment, my mom wasn't home yet from her first day of work, so I decided to make something for dinner so my mom didn't have to when she got home. I made Chicken and some pasta, it smelled good. I went out of the kitchen until she got home and went on my computer, I looked at my new messages, there was one from Lucy, one from Tawni, and one from guess who Grant. I looked at Lucy's first.

**Sonny, when did you leave? I went to your house, and it was empty, did you move? **Crap! I forgot to tell Lucy. I didn't reply to it, I looked at Grants, next I was scared to though.

**Hey! I didn't give you permission to leave! You will never find anyone else, who will like you! Remember that, you were so lucky to even have me. I started to cry, again. **

My mom walked through the door, saying hello.

"Hi, mom." I called. I closed my laptop, and walked out. "I made dinner, cause I didn't think you would want to when you got home." I smiled. My mom hugged me tight, I flinched when she hugged me. I still had a couple bruises, that hurt like heck!

"Oh sorry honey, I forgot." She kissed my forehead.

"It's ok." I said sitting down, and started to eat.

After supper and dishes were done, it was pretty late and I was tired, so I had a shower got into my pj's and went to sleep, hoping tomorrow will be better then today.

Beep, beep, beep. My alarm clock rang at 8:30 the next morning, I was tired, but not that tired, I got out of bed, grabbed my skirt and shirt, and went into the bathroom for a shower. Once I was done, I got dressed and my bathroom stuff and went into the kitchen. By now it was 9:00, and I had an hour to eat and get to the studio. My mom had been awake for a while, she made some waffles for me, and her to eat. I sat down at the table and started to eat my yummy waffle. Once I was done, I looked at my phone, it was 9:20. I stood up, gave my mom a kiss on the cheek, and left for work. I drove to the convenience store to get some fruit or something, then I was on my way to the studio. I got there before everyone else, except Chad. He got there the same time I did. I sighed, trying to get in there before he could talk to me.

"Sonny!" He called.

"Don't you remember me telling you not to talk to me, or think about me?" I asked. "Because I sure do!" I turned around. He came over to me. All I could look at were his wonderful blue eyes.

"I am still sorry, I felt horrible." Chad said.

"I know that, you told me millions of times yesterday. Can I leave now?" I asked. He nodded, sadly. I turned away and walked into the So Random studio. I went into the prop house to wait for someone to get here. It might take a while though. I laid on the couch reading a magazine when Tawni came in.

"Hi Sonny." She said, sitting on the couch across from mine. Just as I was going to open my mouth a little girl came in. Her name was Dakota Condor.

"So you're the new So Random girl. I am the evil little Mr. Condor's daughter. So you do what I say, when I say it. And now I am making you go on a date with the guy you seriously hate! Chad Dylan Cooper! Haha. Now you see how I am evil?" She asked. I looked at Chad, who walked in. He had pleading eyes. I sighed, looking at Tawni, who was pretty much laughing her ass off. I glared at Chad, he still had pleading eyes. But just then Mr. Condor walked in.

"Yes Dakota, I am tired of this little feud you guys are having, so Sonny will go on a date, and see if you guys really hate each other. Good idea Dakota." Tawni now, didn't think this was all so funny. Nico and Grady walked in. They looked confused.

"What's going on here?" Nico asked.

"Well…" Tawni started. "Sonny is going on a date with Chad now! Haha, but it aint so funny because it is to see if our to shows really hate each other." Tawni said.

"Sonny why are you going on a date with the enemy?" Nico asked.

"Ask Mr. Condor." Sonny simply said, still not all that happy about this.

"Well Nico, I am tired of you to shows fighting, so Sonny and Chad are going on a date with each other, and they are going to see if the two shows really do hate each other." Mr. Condor explained.

"Well Ok then.." Nico said. Mr. Condor and Dakota walked out of the prop house. Chad stayed, I was still glaring at him. He left.

Marshall came in. "Sorry guys work is cancelled today, but your still considered to stay, so you get some free time, to do with what you wish." Light bulb! I walked out of the prop house, and headed over to the Mackenzie Falls studio. Chad was just walking in, he saw me out of the corner of his eye.

"Sonny!" He enthused.

"Don't talk to me! I am talking to you! And your shutting up." I told him. He nodded. "I don't know what you did to get a date with me, but right now I am not all that happy with you, again! Maybe if you wouldn't have I don't know got me angry at you, maybe you would've got a date with me. Maybe. But not you had to go to Dakota Condor, and Mr. Condor to get a date with me!" I yelled.

"Sonny chill I had nothing to do with this. Dakota came up with it all herself. And then Mr. Condor just over heard her, and then said what she said. Trust me I had nothing to go with it. Dakota always does this, she sets people who hate each other up on dates, and sadly it had to be me and you." Chad explained.

"Sadly?" I yelled. "Wow, for someone who is trying to get my forgiveness, is not doing so hot of a job about it." He could see the anger in my eyes.

"I did not say sadly from my perspective, I said it from yours cause you obviously do not want a date with me, and for that I am completely confused. I am the greatest actor of our generation." Chad explained.

"Wow, and I thought you were going to change, but your just an egotistical, ignorant, person who doesn't know when to shut up!" I yelled walking away.

The day kept going, but sadly today was my date with Chad. Oh yippy. I went into mine and Tawni's dressing room. "Your not going on your date looking like that right?" Tawni asked. I nodded. "Ohh no your not! Your going to look nice, for him to see what he's missing. Cause any guy would be nuts not to like you!" Tawni smiled, going into her little closet and grabbed a nice pink higher then knee one strap dress. It was tight, but not that tight. Tawni gave it to me to put on. While I was putting it on, she grabbed a pair of Black stilettos, and a white and pink necklace. She gave them to me. Then she sat me down at her mirror, and did my hair, and my make-up. Lets say I didn't recognize myself when she was done. I didn't know I could actually look pretty. Once she was done, she grabbed her phone spun we around, and took a picture of me, looking pretty for once.

I walked out of the So Random studio, Chad starred at me, not able to blink. I didn't think I looked that pretty. He didn't look all that bad himself either. He opened the car door for me, and closed it when I was inside safety. He went over to the other side and got in, he started driving.

"I have to say, Sonny you look really pretty tonight. Not to say you don't look pretty everyday." Chad said, his face was starting to get red. I laughed a little. Ok so maybe he wasn't all that bad. We parked in front of a nice restaurant, not all big, but nice enough. Chad got out, and went over to the other side, opening my door and shutting it for me. I smiled, he opened the door to the restaurant for me. He was actually really nice, maybe I was wrong about him. And to top it off he was really nice. I think I might be falling for him.

We stood at the entrance waiting to be taken to our table. A lady came up to us, she smiled.

"Let me guess the Cooper reservation?" She asked, in a giggle.

Chad nodded. She took us to our table. I sat down, as did Chad. "Can I get you guys something to drink, as I bring the menus?" I looked at Chad.

"Water for us, please." Chad smiled at me. I nodded. The waitress smiled as well. She walked away, me and Chad started to talk. "So, Sonny are you still mad at me?" Chad asked.

"No. You proved to me that you're a normal person, and your actually really nice. My cast members say you're a jerk, and I was believing it, but now I am not. I am actually thinking your really nice." I told him. He smiled. I smiled back.

"Well I am really happy about that. Can I tell you something?" Chad asked.

I nodded.

"Sonny-" Chad paused, when the waitress came with the waters and menus. Chad smiled at me, taking the menu from the waitress. She left and I started to look in my Menu, looking for the one thing I wanted to eat tonight. Marconi and Cheese. Yum. Chad decided with the Steak and Potato. The waitress came back. We ordered, and she left again. I looked at Chad, he didn't say anything. I guess he either forgot or didn't want to say it. Either or.

Me and Chad were finished eating, he paid and we decided to go to a beach. We could sit on the sand something. I needed to get outside. We got there, sat down. I could see the sun set beyond the trees. It was beautiful. Chad could see me watching it. He smiled.

"Sonny, I really like you. I don't care what people think but I am falling for a Random." Chad smiled, pushing some of my hair behind my ears. I looked at him, sweetly.

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked.

Chad laughed, he looked into my chocolate brown eyes. "Yes, Sonny. I am telling the truth. I feel like I can be who I want to be around you, I could be me. Not Chad Dylan Cooper. Just Chad. I really like you."

I could feel tears coming. "Well, same here. I really like you, I am sorry how rude I was being earlier. I just didn't want to start liking you, because I didn't want to get hurt. I am not good with relationships, I find the wrong people, and I didn't want that to happen again." I told him.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"Well, my last relationship, the guy. He abused me, hit me, beated me. All of that, so I moved here hoping to get a new start on life. I wanted to meet a guy that would care for me, love me. And not abuse me." I explained, feeling my tears fall down my face. Chad cupped my face, using his thumb to wipe my tears.

"I will always be there for you, Sonny. I will never hurt you. You can trust me." Chad smiled, pulling my head closer to his, and kissed me lightly. I started to kiss him back. We pulled apart. Chad pulled me in his warm embrace. As he continually kissed my forehead. Once it was dark we headed back. Chad drove all over town, showing me the wonderful city of Hollywood, it was beautiful. After he was done with the tour, he drove me to my apartment, he kissed me before: "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I blushed a little. Smiled nodding yes. I was so ecstatic. I walked into the building going up all the stairs to my apartment, walking in. My mom was eating some fruit when I walked in.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

All I did was smile.

"Did he kiss you?"

I nodded. Going into my bedroom, looking on my computer before I went to bed. I had no new messages, and which made me happy none from Grant.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry i updated so quick. I only got 1 review so far. But I love this story, and i kinda left it at a clifhanger, so please review again and here is my shout out. <strong>

**DemztheLovatic: Thanks. Please read and review again!**


	3. Tell Me What To Do

**You got your way of speaking, even the air your breathing**

**You could be anything, but you dont know what too believe in**

**You got the world before you**

**If i could only show you**

**That you dont know, what to do**

**Tell me what to do, ohh about you. **

**Something on your mind, baby all the time you can bring out the room (dont know if that was right)**

**Ohh ya**

**This day has been a long time coming, I say it's nothing new**

**So tell me what to do, about you**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I slowly pulled myself out of bed, my bruises were really hurting this morning. Rehearsals is going to be horrible today! I grabbed my clothes for today, and walked into the shower. The nice warm water fell over my body, and it felt so good.<p>

15 minutes later I got out of the shower, wrapping my body in a towel, drying my hair while I waited. A couple minutes later, I got dressed. I wore my pink strapless shirt, and a pair of white short shorts. I did my hair, keeping it down, but being wavy. By now it was 9:15. I had to be at work at 10:00. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, and poured my cereal, and milk into the bowl. And, I quickly ate before I left.

I parked in my normal parking spot, right beside Chad's. I saw him pull up, I smiled. I pulled into the parking spot, before turning off his engine, and stepping out of his car. He smiled at me. I waited by my car, for him to escort me into the building, he signalled with his hands, for me to go over to him. My smile vanished. I walked over to him, he kissed me on my cheek. He took my hand and we walked into the studio (So Random). "Sunshine, I am gonna tell my co stars that were dating today!" Chad smiled. Looking into my eyes. I looked at him, confused.

"Your gonna tell your 'crew' that you are dating a So Random? The show that you have been rivalling for, hmm ever!" I asked him, stopping in mid walk.

"Yes, because that is how much I love you! I hope you tell your show as well. I love you, but I am going to tell them right now!" Chad said, kissing me on the cheek before leaving out the door. I stayed there so I could get my senses back. I walked into the cafeteria, getting a apple, the cereal really didn't fill me up. Oh well. I got my apple, while eating it, I headed over to the prop house to read a magazine before everyone piled in.

I got a magazine and looked on the cover. It was this months magazine, it just came out yesterday, and my heart broke. Chad! He was kissing a girl! I couldn't believe this! Wait she looked familiar… Mackenzie Falls! Portlyn! Chad was cheating on me, with Portlyn! I couldn't believe this, and he said he would always be there for me. Nice going dude! I started to cry, before I knew it Tawni walked in. He ran over to me. "What's wrong?" She asked, worried for me.

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong." I cried. Tawni looked at the magazine under my arm, she looked at me confusedly.

"Why are you crying over a picture of Chad Dylan Pooper, kissing a girl?" Tawni asked.

I starred at her, then cried more. I cleared my throat. "Well, you know that date, me and Chad went on last night?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well, during the date, I saw that he wasn't really such a bad person, that he wasn't a jerk. And, after we ate, we went to the beach, I told him about something. And he kissed me. After that he drove me around Hollywood, and took me home. He asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes. And now he is cheating on me." I bawled.

"Oh, honey. I know what it is like to get your heartbroken. Trust me. It happens all the time. At least this is the first time you have gotten your heartbroken right?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. I have been in one other relationship. His name was Grant….. He was really nice at first, I really liked him. But one day after something I forgot what it was. We were hanging in his room, and he got really angry. He started hitting me, and beating me. And everyday after that he kept on abusing me. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore, and I moved. That happened for a whole year." I cried more. Tawni couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. It is horrible what Sonny had to go through.

"Sonny, why didn't you tell me this before. In a email something. And for Chad, let him go. He is a jerk. A big Hollywood heartthrob jerk! He will break your heart no matter what happens. Let him go." Tawni told me. I smiled at her, she gave me a great friendship, making someone feel better hug. I got up. "Where you going?" Tawni asked. I looked at her. She stood up.

"I have to tell Chad that it is over between us. I cant handle it anymore." I told her. She hugged me before I left the prop house, heading towards the Mackenzie Falls studio.

I saw him looking over his script. He knew he did something wrong, I knew it. I walked over to him, ripping the script out of his hands, and threw it on the floor. He looked at me.

"Sonny, what's your problem? What did I do?" He asked, picking up the script and dusting it off, then looking into my chocolate brown eyes.

"What didn't you do? I am looking at this monthly addition of this Magazine! And look at what I see. You kissing Portlyn! Are you cheating on me, Chad?" I asked, tears falling everywhere. By now the entire cast of Mackenzie falls was looking at us.

Chad couldn't believe what was happening. "Sonny I have never kissed Portlyn! I don't even know how that Magazine company got that picture because it never happened." I didn't believe him.

"And even after I told you what I told you, you still had to cheat on me. My friends were right, you're a jerk, and I never, ever, ever want to see you again! Don't talk to me!" I yelled, walking out of the Mackenzie falls studio. I found a disserted hall-way, and started to bawl.

Chad's POV

What just happened? Why was there a picture of me and Portlyn kissing? I couldn't believe this happened: I would never do anything like that to Sonny. She was the one thing in my life that actually made sense. I loved her: I loved her with all my heart. And now she was gone? And I wasn't even able to do anything about it. I couldn't believe this. I went over to Portlyn.

"Portlyn do you have any idea why there is a picture of me kissing you? I defiantly know that I wasn't kissing you, but I know someone else in this room was." I told her.

"I don't know Chad. And I can assure you that I have never kissed anyone in this room. But I might be lying…." She laughed, looking back at her script. I took it out of her hands.

"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH! Why is there a picture of you and me KISSING?" I yelled, she was afraid now. I walked closer to her. "If you don't tell me I swear to god, I will never forgive you again!" I had tears falling freely now, I almost felt guilty.

"Ok! I am sorry, but she was going to take you away from where you truly belong. You don't belong dating a 'Random', you belong playing Mackenzie on Mackenzie falls." Portlyn explained. "I did it, and I feel horrible now." Now, I had to figure out if she is lying or not.

"I cant believe you: Portlyn did this to me! Chad! I loved her, Sonny, she was my sunshine! Now you made her leave me, because apparently I am cheating on her! With you of all people! Family don't do this to their family! Now, you made me lose the most important thing/person in my life. Thanks a lot." I yelled, walking out of the studio. I walked into the So Random prop house, Sonny was sitting on the couch, reading something on her iphone. She looked at me, then put her phone on the counter coming over to me.

"Chad, I thought we settled this. We're over! There I said it: again! You broke my heart, and I am not going to just sit around, and pretend like nothing is wrong. I fell in love with the jerk, who I actually thought was a nice person, and he cheated on me, breaking my heart into millions of pieces. And just to top that, you cheated on me with: Portlyn! Of all people." Sonny cried. I hated seeing her like this. It just killed me. I couldn't believe Portlyn would stick so low, and do that!

"Sonny please, it was Portlyn. I never cheated on you! I would never do that to you, Sonny. You're my Sunshine. She didn't like the fact that we were dating, and she photoshoped a picture of her kissing another person, to make it me, and put it on the magazine. I would never hurt you, especially after what you told me last night. I would never stick so low." I told her, tears running down both our faces.

"I know you will try to get to me forgive you, but I cant. I don't know if your telling the truth. I cant trust you, you cheated on me. And that sent the signal that you cant be trusted. I know you loved me: and I'm your 'Sunshine' but I'm not your Sunshine anymore. I'm you ex. And it will stay that way." She told me.

I guess it is official, she is breaking up with me, and it was ALL Portlyn's fault.

"Sonny, you have to believe me! I Love you! And I know somewhere deep down inside you, you still love me. Please you have to forgive me." I cried, taking me hand. She pulled it back.

She shook her head. "No, I am not giving you another chance. This-this has hurt me too much already. You lost your one shot, now you have to suffer through the consequences. I'm sorry Chad. I trusted you, I told you about Grant, now that you did this, I cant put anymore weight on you. You obviously didn't like it. I do still love you, but I will never feel the same way. Good bye Chad." She cried, she cried harder then I was.

Tawni came into the prop house, great just what I needed. She ran over to Sonny. "You do not belong here anymore! Cheating on Sonny, was the worst thing you could possibly do. And now, you have to leave. You're the same Jerk you were when you came to the 'falls' and now you're the jerk who broke my best friends heart. You don't deserve Sonny's forgivness. Just leave: Chad." Tawni told me. I turned around, and left the prop house, leaving the girl that I love behind.

Sonny's POV

All I could do right now was cry. Nothing else, me and Tawni walked over to the couch we started talking, about nothing in particular. Just talking. I didn't want to talk, see, or think about Chad Jerk-face Cooper, ever again! Even if he was telling the truth, it still was wrong, because it showed a picture of Him kissing PORTLYN! And that meant he was cheating on me. After going through all the pain and suffering in my lifetime, it never came anywhere's near the pain I faced just moments ago. Being beaten never broke my heart. Getting cheated on, that broke my heart: not just into two pieces, but millions.

After a couple minutes of talking Nico, Grady and Zora entered the prop house, they stopped in Mid walk. "Sonny have you been crying?" Nico asked. He was such a nice person, he cared, and everything! The perfect package any girl would love. But he wasn't for me, I needed some one… Someone like… CHAD! I looked over to him, I couldn't speak, it would hurt so much from all the crying, so I just nodded. He walked over to me, and sat beside me, Grady and Zora sat on the couch across from mine. "Why?" Nico asked, understanding I could talk, well technically I could, but I just didn't. Confusing isn't it?

I cleared my throat. "Well, when I went on my date with Chad…. I started to really like him, we ate went to.. The beach, I started to really fall for him. He kissed me, I started to kiss him back. When he drove me home, he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend, I told him yes. But today I went into the prop house when I got here, and looked on the Magazine, it had him KISSING, PORTLYN! So, I went over there (to Chad) and told him we're over. He came over and commented this stupid little excuse, but we're still over. And he broke my heart worse then anything that has ever happened to me before." I explained, remembering everything that happened last night. That was the Chad that wasn't a jerk, but here is Chad Jerk-face Cooper. And I hate that Chad, he was the worst thing that would ever walk this earth.

Nico looked at me. "We told you he was a Jerk… Sonny why did you even start dating him? You Knew he was going to hurt you sooner or later, why didn't you just listen to us, you wouldn't be bawling you heart out, and you wouldn't have a heart that was in millions of pieces right now." Nico told me.

"Nico I thought he could change. He seemed so… Nice, and everything on our date, I just didn't think he could change back so quickly." I explained.

"It's ok, you will make it through all because you have awesome friends, who don't want you all sad. It'll be ok, Sonny." Nico hugged me. He actually did make me feel better. I smiled., for once in like a day, well 1 hour!

Nothing else really happened today, all I know is I am never, never talking to Chad again! Wait I spoke too soon. He came walking up to me. And, didn't even stop, he kissed me, with all his might. I didn't pull away, but I wasn't kissing him back either. It was different. Wow, he did kiss good. Sonny snap out of this! He broke your heart, you don't need him! Oh what am I talking about? He was the best thing that ever happened to me! Sonny stop it now! I pulled away from him.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled, stepping away from him, more and more.

"I needed to kiss you one last time. I don't want to let you go, Sonny. I love you, with all my heart. Please give me another chance, I will never hurt you again." He begged.

"I cant. I am sorry. I don't wanna get hurt again. I'm sorry Chad, I just… I just cant. I have to go." I cried, running into the girls bathroom that was right near where I was. Chad, fell to the ground and started to cry. Why did relationships have to be so hard? Why couldn't you like the guy, and start dating, and nothing comes between you, the guy does nothing wrong. Why couldn't it be like that? That would be the best way it could be, no heartbreaks, no heartaches, that is how it should be. But sadly, it wasn't like that. Sadly it was the complete opposite of that, heartbreaks and most of all heartaches. And that is sad….

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Thanks for ALL the reviews, i really dont know which ones are for which chapter so i will just shout-out all of them. k? But, hope you all liked this chapter, i didnt really like it but ohh well. And i am sure you can guess why... yes CHANNY BREAKING UP! But it had to happen, i know it is sooooo sadning. but dont worry they will be back SOON! <strong>

**Shout-outs!**

**DemztheLovatic: Haha thanks. (u reviewd this one for chapter one)**

**XxLostBetweenThePagesxX: Yes, lol i know it is kinda rushed. Most of my fics r like that. But, i just LOVE writing this one for ya guys. And thanks for the review. Review again?**

**DemztheLovatic (second chapter): Yes, i know. The begginging was kinda suckish, but i totally LOVED the end of last chapter. But this ENTIRE chaapter pretty much sucks because there is NO CHANNY!**

**Saraspsg2010xx: :D thanks! Updated! Yes yes i know, this chapter really sucks but w.e. lol. Hope u liked this chapter, and review?**

**Reviews?**


	4. But with you, Im in love

**You said we wouldnt make it, but look how far we've come**

**For so long my heart was breaking**

**But now we're standing strong**

**The things you say, you make it far harder each day**

**Your a trainwreck, but i wouldnt love you if you changed.**

**We were so desperate, but opposites attract.**

**So my hope kept growing, and i never looked back.**

**Your one of a kind**

**No one can change that heart of mine.**

**...**

**Your a trainwreck, but with you... I'm in love.**

* * *

><p>After the day was done, I got into my car, hurrying, so I wouldn't have to face Chad, yet again today, for the third time. But sadly I have to no at all, and Chad rushed out of the door, I got into my car, started to drive away, but Chad stopped me, by going in front of my car.. I turned it off, and got out, walking over to him. "Wow! I told you were done, so will you just stop it! I don't want to see you, talk to you, so you can just bug off!" I screamed. Chad looked into my eyes, I looked into his.<p>

"I cant live without you, Sonny! You're my sunshine, I know I can do some stupid things, but you have to know that I feel horrible for it! I didn't cheat on you!" Chad begged. I looked away, unbelieving. "You have to believe me, Sonny. I cant live without you! Please one more chance."

"Well I guess you wont be living anymore, because your gonna have to live without me. I am not giving you another chance, Chad. You can keep trying, saying different things to make me cave, but it'll not work. Not ever!" I told him, not even believing what I was saying. It almost made me cry. I was crying, a single tear rolled down my face, same with Chad. He tried to think of another thing to say, but was disappointed. He walked away into his car. What did I do, I was pushing away the one person who made my life make sense.

I turned around getting into my car, and started to bawl. I saw Chad pull out of his parking lot, driving off into the sunset. Why was I such an idiot. I know he didn't cheat on me, he wouldn't do that to me. He loves me, more then peanut butter loves jelly, more then teachers love school, and most importantly, more then humanly possible. He would never do something to hurt me, he wasn't like that. And I drove him away, it made me feel like I didn't have anything in my life anymore, that I was helpless. No where to run.

I pulled out of my parking spot, and started to head home. Minutes later, I parked in my parking spot, at the apartment, turned off the engine and got out of the car, heading into the building. Walking up all sets of stairs to the apartment room. I opened the door, my mom was sitting on the couch watching TV, she looked at me, her smile instantly faded, and she turned the TV off, and motioned for me to come sit with her. I walked over to the empty spot on the couch, starting to cry again. Sooner or later I was going to run out of tears. Mom soothed me, rubbing my back before asking: "Honey whats wrong?" I looked up at her, clearing my throat before started to tell my mom one of the many reasons, I was crying.

"Well, you know how me and Chad are dating, well correction WERE dating. I saw on a magazine, him kissing Portlyn on Mackenzie falls. He said he didn't cheat on me, and all day all I have done was running into him, and refusing to accept alllll of his apologies, it was horrible. And today, after work he said something, and I refused it. I lost the most important person in my life (besides you). I really screwed up. I don't know what to do anymore!" I cried. My mom rubbed my back.

"Honey if you truly love him, you will forgive him, and if he truly loves you, he wont stop trying to get you back. Trust me I am always right with these things. Go eat, then time for bed. You stayed at work longer then usual today." My mom pointed out. I did as I was told, eating the left over supper from today then going into my room, get my PJ's then getting into the shower, trying to cool my senses.

My shower went on for what felt like forever, it felt good to not talk to anyone, to just be quiet for once today. After I was done, I turned it off, stepping out feeling the coldness on my skin. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my shivering body, drying myself off. I put my pj's on, brushing my hair and walking out of the bathroom, turning the light off as I left. I turned my light off, climbing into bed, putting my covers on, and falling into a deep slumber.

I woke the next morning to the insanely bright sun coming through my window, I stretched looking at the time. It was 8:29, one more minute until I had to wake up, I got out of bed, looking through my drawer for what I was going to wear this morning, I settled on some black skinny jeans, and a nice white blouse. I walked into the bathroom, stripping my clothes off, and stepping into the shower, turning it on cold/warm. I shampooed and conditioned my hair: so it was perfect. Then I washed my body perfectly, smelling like vanilla. I dried myself, and put my clothes on, brushing my hair so there was NO knots, and it was silky smooth. Then I put my normal make-up on, and walking out of the bathroom. Now it was about 9:00, maybe a little after or a little before. My mom, today had eggs and bacon for breakfast, yum! I was starving, and this looked so yummy! I sat down, and dug in, eating every last bite. I looked at my watch, seeing what time it was, I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment, pressing the ground floor button, waiting for the elevator. I looked at my messages on my phone, I had three texts for guess who? Chad. They read:

First one:

"Sonny you have to forgive me, I feel horrible." I knew he felt horrible, and I feel horrible for treating him so horribly. He didn't deserve it. Not at all, someone as nice as him, didn't deserve this punishment.

The rest were pretty much the same thing. It hurt me so much to not forgive him immediately. Finally after waiting for what felt like forever the elevator opened, I walked in, as it took me down to the bottom floor. The doors opened once again, and I stepped out, walking out of the doors, and to my car. Sitting in it, looking at my phone for anything, one last time before I turned it to mute. Starting my engine, I pulled out of my parking lot, and onto the road starting to drive.

I parked in my normal parking spot before walking in, so happy Chad wasn't here yet, and I was able to get away before he got here. That was so wonderful! I went to the prop house like I always did, and sat on the couch reading a magazine, that didn't have Chad kissing Portlyn on it. But there was a page dedicated directly to him… and me? I quickly read through it. Chad would go through this much effort to get me back? He must seriously love me! And, I was such a jerk to him. Sonny… stop. He will come back and if you wanna get back together with him, you will say something, don't run to the guy, he has to work hard enough to get you back, make him work! You don't work!

After a little while of reading that one page over and over again Tawni walked in. "So how you feeling?" she asked, sitting beside me, I put the magazine down after reading that page all the way through five times.

"I am better, I feel like a jerk though." I sighed. Tawni looked at me, like I was crazy, but the expression on her face was speechless. I started to laugh.

"Why do YOU feel like a jerk? He was the one who cheated on you, you didn't cheat on him. Ok, woman you make me so confused sometimes." I laughed some more.

"No no no, I feel like a jerk, because he really loves me, and he didn't cheat on me. It was Portlyn. I have been so mean to him over the last day, and he doesn't deserve it because he really didn't do anything wrong. I just have been refusing him so much because I am scared that he really will hurt me." I told her. She nodded in understandment.

"Sonny, relationships are made for sacrifices, if he hurts you, maybe it wasn't meant to be, or maybe you just have to get over it and forgive it, and if you really love him, you will forgive him." She told me.

I smiled. "Your right, but I thought you didn't like him, or the 'falls', why would you be helping me get him back?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I don't like him but I do like him. And if you love someone, even if I don't like him, or more of a hate I will do everything in my power to make it happen for you, all because you're my friend. Correction best friend." Tawni explained to me.

"Thanks. You are truly a best friend, some of my friends were only friends with me because I was pretty, they didn't even like me, I was being used everyday I met someone new. It really sucked, and I wasn't even popular….." I said.

Tawni smiled not saying anything. Chad walked by the Prop house I saw him. He didn't bother to stop but when I was still making eye contact with him he did. I walked closer to him.

"Chad I want you to apologise to me once more." I told him. He looked at me, but didn't say anything, he just smiled.

"Sonny, I love you, you're my sunshine, and even if you don't love me back I will always love you. I know you think I cheated on you, and I know you know I didn't. You are just scared that I will hurt you worse. I will not say I wont, but all I want you to know is that I love you, forever and I hope you will forgive me." Chad said. I had one single tear rolling down the side of my face. I smiled, looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"What does this mean? Your smiling…." He said.

I walked closer to him, kissing him passionately. When we broke apart, I said. "This means were together again. And I am sorry how I acted, you didn't deserve it. I love you with all my heart." Chad kissed me back, finally happy to have me back in his arms.

Tawni in the background was crying of happiness.

After me and Chad were done talking, I walked back into the prop house where Tawni was still crying, when me and Chad got back together. I sat down beside her. And hugged her. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." She hugged me back. Everyone else walked into the prop house, once again witnessing something weirder. "What's this all about?" Nico pointed out. "And why is Tawni crying?"

"You guys are gonna hate me…." I told them. "Because I am dating Chad again. Now I don't want you guys telling me how much of a jerk he is, because he really isn't. I have found the human being inside of him, and I really like him. And I want you guys to be happy for me…" I explained. Nico, Grady and Zora talked to each other. I waited for their answer. Nico nodded, I was ecstatic.

On my lunch break I walked over to the falls, Chad saw me out of the corner of his eye, and walked over to me. "Hello m'lady. How are you today?" he asked.

"I am so happy, I got my boyfriend back, and get this, my friends excepted you! I think it is because I never lie, and I love you so much, but it is just the fact that they excepted you! I am so happy for us!" I kissed him. He kissed me back with more passion. I could see Chad's cast starring at us off and on, especially Portlyn. I didn't mind I was with Chad right now, so I was happy. My phone buzzed, in my pocket. I took it out, it was a text message from Grant. My face immediately turned pale. Chad's smile turned into a frown almost instantly. "What is it? Who is it?" He asked. I opened the message. Right now I was so scared.

"Hey, bitch. You know you weren't ALOUD to leave? Well your dream is coming true. I am coming back to see you! In HOLLYWOOD! Then we can get back together and you can quit sulking because no one will date you!" I started to cry. My worst nightmare was coming! Here, back to haunt me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked this chapter. Now i am moving, so i might not update all the time, and there will be no internet, but my cousin is gonna let me use hers so i can update! Thanks! But please review! Now shout-outs!<strong>

**Shout outs!**

**DemztheLovatic: Yes, i agree it was a heartbreaking chapter, it hurt to write it. =)**

**Saraspsg2010xx: Ikr! Yes she does, but do u think she will. Most likely not. That is why i made them get back together quickly! I couldnt handle it! Lol, thanks!**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks for reviewing and reading this story! Really! Loyal review x 2! =)**

**GIRLY1015: Thanks! You will see with me, pretty much the entire story is dramtic, and there is like little fluff. I am working on that. =) lol**

**Please all of you review again, and more! And please if you can, shout out my story! I want lots of people reading it! Love you all! And thanks for reviewing all my chapters! You guys are what keep me going! =)**

**Review?**


	5. And If You Ask Me I Will Stay

**Ohh, I miss you. Ohh I need you**

**And I love you more then I did before, and today I cant see you face. **

**Nothing's changed, No one can take the blame. **

**It gets hard every day. **

**Say you loved me more then you did before, and im sorry its this way. **

**But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home. **

**And if you ask me I will stay. **

**Well I tried to live without you, the tears fell from my eyes. **

**I'm alone and I feel empty, I'm torn apart inside. **

"Hey, bitch. You know you weren't't ALOUD to leave? Well your dream is coming true. I am coming back to see you! In HOLLYWOOD! Then we can get back together and you can quit sulking because no one will date you!" I started to cry. My worst nightmare was coming! Here, back to haunt me. I started to cry, with what I had just read. Chad was freaking out right now.

"Sonny! Who was it, why are you crying? What did it say?" I couldn't answer him right now, so I gave him my phone. I watched him as he read the message. I decided from the first two words it was Grant who was messaging her. His face turned from worry to being furious. He gave me my phone back calmly, he tried not to scream with hate. I tried to calm him down, but it was no use. I used soothing words too.

"Chad, please just settle down, I am the one who is supposed to be freaking out here, I am the one he abused, just let me think for a second before you start freaking out." I told him. I heard something, I gunshot, I looked behind me the bullet flew into my chest. I screamed from pain, and feel to the ground almost instantly. Chad couldn't believe what he was seeing, his girlfriend laying on the ground blood falling out everywhere. Behind him his cast came running. They covered there mouth at what they saw. I was guessing this was Grant. I raced at him with anger. No one hurts my Sunshine without paying for it. Ferguson, and Tyler grabbed Sonny's unconscious body, and brought her into the studio where they called 911. I kept wrestling him down, he was now on the ground and I was punching him, he broke his nose. The police came and got me off of him.

"What is your name?" One yelled.

"Martin James." He said, getting up. "And why the hell was this douche beating on me? I didn't mean to shoot the girl, I was heading towards Chad Dylan Cooper there." The man yelled.

The police officer looked at Chad seriously. "He shot my girlfriend!" Chad shot back.

"Amy take this man, to the car. Chad is it? You come with us, we need to see if your girlfriend is gonna make it through." The man told Chad, as they ran into the room. Ferguson put a rag over her wounds. The police officer and Chad pushed through everybody. "well she has lost a lot of blood, the shot was made right below the heart which is very lucky for you too, but if we get her to the hospital in the next 15 minutes, and recovered she will be fine. But we have to hurry." He told Chad. They got her up on a gurney, and rolled her out of the studio.

As quickly as they could they got to the hospital, but with traffic it had already been 20 minutes, and they weren't sure if Sonny would make it. Chad was crying, telling her not to leave him.

"Sonny, please, I love you. I cant live without you. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me my Sunshine. I couldn't live without your friendliness, romanticness, and your wonderful Chocolate brown eyes. Please sunshine, don't leave me stranded. I love you….." Chad cried. They parked in front of the hospital pulling her out of the ambulance, and running into the hospital running all through it till they found a doctor. They explained what happened, and took her into the room. They worked on her wound, reduced the blood, put more inside of her so she wouldn't die from lack of blood. But that wasn't all she could die from. While they were working the machine went beep, beep, beep. They looked concerned, and started pumping to get her breathe back. Chad was in the room when all this happened, he started to cry harder.

"Clear! ….. Clear! ….. Clear! … Clear! …. Clear!" Chad was crying harder then ever before, watching the potential death of his only 17 year old girlfriend. Her heart rate started to rise, Chad started to feel better.

"Clear!" they yelled once more before she came back. Chad let out a sigh of relief. The doctors came over to him. "All she needs now is a little rest, but she will be awake anywhere's from 15 minutes to a half an hour. Just holler if anything happens. We will be back to check on her randomly for the next three hours." And with that they left, Chad moved his chair closer to where her bed was. He starred at her, such an innocent person, with a horrible punishment. After a little bit of just breathing, she opened her eyes, so see Chad watching her, not really noticing she was awake.

Sonny's POV

I just woken up, I didn't really remember anything happening, except being shot. And almost dying. I shook Chad, he blinked then looked at me. Happiness showing all over his face. A single tear rolled down his face. I smiled, he hugged me. I hugged him back, then he kissed me passionately.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" Chad told me.

"I would never leave you Chad. If I did, I would be taking you with me, because life without you: it would be horrible agony. I am sorry if I scared you. I would never leave you." I promised. He smiled kissing me again. We talked animatedly for the next few hours, nothing seemed to happen. The doctors came in for one final check up. "Ok Miss. Monroe, you are free to go. Just make sure to keep your wound covered when you shower ect. If you feel light headed or anything don't worry, it is just your affect, and it will ware off in 2 or 3 hours. But if it doesn't ware off, if it stays for more then 5 hours, come down and we will have a look at you. Don't move to fast, it isn't good for your wound. You can still do all your normal stuff, acting. Just make sure you don't move too fast. Like normal. It wont make any difference, it wont hurt it will be like you never had it. And make sure to put a new pad on the wound every 4 hours, your wound will start sticking to the pad, and then it will hurt like hell to get it off. So, I'd advice you every night wake up every four hours to change it. And I think this is all I have to inform you on. Do you have any questions?" He asked. I shook my head, and grabbed my stuff. Me and Chad headed out the door, he drove me across town to my apartment. Kissed me before I got out, and said, "If anything happens, make sure to call me. I will come over and drive you to the hospital. Even if it is 3 in the morning." I nodded, closing the door behind me. I walked up the 10 flights of stairs, and down the hall to my apartment, opened the door. My mom said hello, from the other room. I said hi back, going to the fridge to grab something to eat. I settled on a hamburger and salad, that my mom made for dinner earlier today. I ate it all up, then cleaned the mess up that I made, and went into my mom's room.

"What took you so long, honey?" She asked, not even looking up at me. I smiled.

"Promise you wont freak out?" She looked up from her computer screen and nodded. "Well today when I was talking to Chad, someone came up behind me, I heard a gunshot right behind me he shot me in the stomach, right underneath the heart. But I am fine now, I almost died, but now I am fine. I assure you." I told her. She breathed in and out, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you ok? Why didn't anyone phone me?" She asked. I shook my head, because I didn't know.

"But I am fine now, I am going to have a shower, then I am going to bed. I have a busy day tomorrow." I told her, before walking into my room, and into the bathroom stripping off all my clothes and walking into the shower.

I let the warm water run down my body, washing off all the access blood from my body. I saw the pad was starting to come off, so I tried to get it back on so I could finish my shower, luckily now I was in luck and it managed to stay. I quickly finished my shower, stepping out, taking off the pad and grabbing another one from my collection and put it on right on top of my wound, and started to put on my pj's. Once I was done that I brushed my hair, and took of the rest of my make-up. I started to wash my face when my cell phone buzzed, I walked out of the bathroom, to get my phone. It was a call from Chad.

"Hello." I greeted, walking back into the bathroom so I could finish washing my face. I heard breathing on the other end, waiting for him to say something back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I tried to think of an suitable answer without lying someway or another. Hmm what to say….

"I'm good, I guess. I just had a shower, and the pad started to fall off, but I managed to have enough luck to make it stay without having to get a new one: even though I already did that, like 15 minutes ago. But it hasn't started hurting yet, thank god." I explained, I heard him nodding.

"Good, like I said when I dropped you off, if anything happens, just phone me and I will come get you, no matter what the time is. Your worth it." Chad replied.

I nodded. "Thanks Chad, you have been really helpful through all this today. But I have to say this has been the most drama I have ever had in my life, these last two weeks. It is crazy." I told him.

"Ya I know, mostly for you, I mean moving here to get away from your abusive ex boyfriend, and then meeting me, falling madly and deeply in love with me, just to find that I was a jerk, even though I didn't mean it. Then us started dating, because of a date we both had to go on. Then us breaking up because Portlyn photoshoped a picture of me and her kissing, to us getting back together after an horrible one day without you, then you getting shot. That is very dramatic." Chad said, bringing back memories.

"Ya, but I have to go. It is already 10:00, and I still have to wash my face and actually get to sleep. So bye Chad, love you!" I finished.

"Love you too my Sunshine." Chad smiled, as we both hung up.

I finished washing my face, walking into my room, and hopping into bed, very slowly. She laid down, slowly shutting her eyes, and drifting into a deep slumber.

(AN: Italics is Sonny's Dream)

_I looked around the studio looking for no one in particular. Except when a young man, that I recognised with everything in me. It was him. Grant. He smiled, walking towards me. I looked at my wound, it was still there. As he got closer I got more scared. What was he doing here? Why did he have to follow me? What did I ever do to him to make him hurt me so badly? I looked around, no one was near. I started to cry as he got more closer, almost spitting distance now. By now we were standing face to face, nose to nose. I was so scared it wasn't even funny. "What do you want?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was scared. Which I was. _

"_Really? Are you seriously going to pull that crap with me? You know why I am here, didn't you read the text? Or did you see my name and delete the text without reading if there was something important inside?" He asked, smiling. I could understand how he could live with himself after what he has done to me and my mother, that would follow us forever. _

"_Yes, I did read the stupid text message. But your not welcome here, and I don't see your visitors pass, you I am going to call security, and you will be escorted out of the studio." I shot him a death glare. _

"_Well, what if I said I did have a visitors pass? What would you say then?" He laughed. I looked at him sacredly. "Haha, same old Sonny. Scared whenever I come around, you used to love you, ya know?" _

"_Yes Grant, I know that. Because I am a real human being, I care for people, your just down right mean, people are not meant to be abused, they are meant to be loved, the complete opposite of being abused. I have a heart, unlike you." I told him, officially not as scared as I was minutes ago. He pinned me against the wall, I seriously hoped someone would come find me, and save me from this heartless jerk! But no one did, he started beating me, everything that I had been scared of him for so long. Finally I saw someone, I screamed for help. It was Chad. He came rushing down the hallway, to see a man pinning me to the wall, and me crying my eyes out. All I could see in his face was pure anger. (AN: In Sonny's dream they are not dating). He pulled Grant off of me, I fell to the ground, grasping for air, as I saw Chad fighting off Grant for me. He got a broken nose, from Grants punch but that was the only time he touched Chad. Meanwhile Grant had a broken nose, three teeth missing, and much, much more. Once Grant was laying on the floor from defeat Chad ran over to me. He checked my nose to see if it was broken, then the rest of the wounds on my face. I was fine, but my wound under my heart was bleeding again. Chad took me by the hand and drove me to the hospital, bringing me in to the front desk. _

"_Hi, Sonny Monroe here got shot yesterday, and today something happened and now her wound is bleeding again, so I decided to take her to the hospital to make sure she was going to be alight." Chad explained the lady at the front desk. _

"_Ok, I will get someone, take a seat in the waiting area over there, and I will call your names when someone is coming for you, alright?" She asked. Chad nodded. He helped me walk over to the waiting area, and helped me sit down. It hurt so much right now. Chad looked at me. _

"_What happened back there? Why were you pinned to the wall by some man?" He asked. I began to cry again, even though I had been crying for the past 20 minutes. I breathed in and out. _

"_Well," I started. "before I moved here: to Hollywood I was in a relationship with this wonderful man, Grant. Well he was wonderful at the beginning. One day he got really angry, and started beating me, and ever since that one day he never stopped. So, every day afterwards pretty much I have been getting beaten by him. So, I got sick and tried of it, and I got my mom to let me take the position at 'So Random!' she said yes, so I moved and now pretty much here I am." I explained. He nodded, in understanding. _

"_Why did you ever tell me, Sonny? I know our two shows are rivals, but if you really had something important to tell me, I would listen. I am not a real Jerk, I just act that way so my cast would think I am right material to lead my show." Chad explained. I shrugged. _

"_I guess I thought that since your 'Chad Dylan Cooper' Hollywood's heartthrob that you wouldn't listen what I had something to say. I was scared that someone would hurt me again. I know that sounds like really stupid and all, but it is how I have been thinking since I moved here. I am scared to become friends or date someone again because I am scared I will get hurt again." I explained to him. _

"_I would never, ever hurt you Sonny Monroe. Like I told you I am not the big Jerk people make me out to be, on the inside I am a really nice man in my opinion. I would never hurt you, you have to know that." He told me. I nodded, hearing our names being called. He helped me up as we made our way to the front desk where a doctor was standing. He smiled, and lead us to his office. _

**AN: So how did you like this chapter? Yes I know it was a little bit umm dramatic, but I haven't had much drama in this story yet, which I odd for me. So please review, I am sorry I cant do say anything about ur reviews you did, but thank you anyway! A Special thanks once again to DannySamLover20, she is a loyal reviewer, for two of my stories, thanks! And thank you all of you for reviewing my story! I love ya'll for it! Review and read please! **


	6. Dont Have To Worry Bout Nothing

**We can dance, we can sing, do whatever we think, as long as im with you**

**When we are together, it's the time of out life. **

**We can do whatever, be whoever we like. **

**Spend the weekend dancing, cause we sleep when we die. **

**Don't have to worry bout nothing. **

**We own the Night. **

**Hahahaha, hahaha, Haha Haha**

**We own the Night x3**

I woke up, opening my eyes to my surroundings. Everything I could see. Hoping, just hoping that today would be a better day. Not getting shot right under the heart, no that wasn't a good day yesterday, but not getting shot there, yes I could imagine that being a good day. I got out of bed, getting my clothes and wandering into the bathroom to get my shower over with. I let the warm water run down my hair, down to my body. It felt so nice, even though it hurt like hell. I got out of the shower, after finishing all that I needed to do, wrapping the towel around my body. Then proceeding to dry my hair so I could work with it once I was dressed. After my hair was all dry, I got my clothes and started to put them on, slowly so I didn't hurt myself like I most often did.

After that I did all my make-up like I normally did. I went out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen before grabbing all my stuff I needed. My Mom smiled at my presence.

"How was your sleep darling?" She asked.

"Good, I had a horrible dream though." I said in full honesty.

"What type of dream? Did it have something to do with Chad?" She asked.

"No, actually it didn't. I had a dream Grant was back, and he was beating me. In the dream he wouldn't stop, but finally I saw someone, I screamed at them to come help me. It was Chad. He helped me, only getting a broken nose in the process. Then he took me to the hospital, and that is all I remember. But it was horrible, Mom. It was horrible!" I explained, crying a little.

"Don't worry honey, everything will work out in the end. I promise. And if that low life ass ever shows his face to you, call the police immediately. Don't give it a second thought. Got it?" She asked.

I nodded. "Don't worry, mom. I will never let him touch me ever again." I told her. She could see something was wrong, just from my expression on my face.

"Honey is everything ok?" She asked worried.

"No!" I cried. My mom came closer to me, holding me.

"Cry it all out darling." My Mom said trying to calm me down.

"He is coming back! He texted me a few days ago telling me he couldn't stay away, that he knew I needed him back, he is coming to Hollywood again, I just don't know when!" By now I was bawling. My mother held my tight, and kept telling me to cry out all my tears.

"Honey when he comes take it like a Man, don't come crying back, when you know you have to deal with him. He will never leave you alone if you don't. And you know that." My mom explained.

"Yes I know, but when he does come I just don't know how to do anything! He scares me so bad, that I would just stand there and let him beat me." I explained.

"Honey if you really wanna do something, you will make it happen. You just have to believe that is what you want to do, and you know it will." My mom told me, truthfully, I nodded. "Well look at the time. Go, get!" My mom laughed, shoving me out of the door, before I could even say good bye.

I drove up to the Condors Studio's just to find Chad leaning up against his car. How long had he been here? Was he waiting for me? I got out, and he made his way towards me smiling.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked, looking at my stomach where my shot had happened. All that was there right now was the pad that kept it from touching against my shirt.

"I'm good, but I swear to god if you ask me that more then once today I will slap you silly, no joke!" I laughed as he took my hand and walked into the studio.

"Hey I am only being worried for you. I mean you got shot right under the heart yesterday, and your acting like nothing happened." Chad explained.

"I don't want people to know about this, Chad! I don't want them being all up at me, wondering if I would be ok, I am not like that. I cant have people fussing over on me." I explained. He nodded.

"Ok, honey I get it. Don't get all mad at me over nothing." He laughed.

"I am not getting mad at you, I am just telling you what is right, and what is wrong, cause apparently you don't get it." She explained.

"No-never mind. Let's just say you win, cause really when it comes to fighting with you, you will always win, and I am too afraid to lose you." Chad smiled. I loved it when he acted all lovey dovey.

"I am too afraid to lose you as well. I love you Chad!" I told him smiling.

"I love you more, baby!" Chad said, kissing me before they went there separate ways. I kissed him back. We pulled apart, walking in the opposite directions.

I walked into the prop house, happy no one had been there yet, I sat down at the couch and started reading a magazine like I did every day that I had been there.

After a little while of reading magazines Tawni finally pranced through the doorway, I smiled, putting the magazine down. "Hey Tawni!" I enthused. She waved, not saying a thing. "How are you?"

"I'm good. What happened last night? You never picked up your phone, and why is there something under your shirt that looks like a pad?" Tawni asked, running over to me. I started to blush.

"Tawni, I really didn't want to tell anyone this but I guess I have to now…." I stated, taking a break so Tawni could comment.

"Tell me!" She yelled.

"I got shot yesterday after work. I was talking to Chad, and I turned around because I heard a gunshot, and the bullet hit me. It was originally aimed for Chad, but the bullet hit me right under my heart. That is why I wasn't picking up my cell phone last night. I'm sorry." I explained.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny are your alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, Tawni I am fine. And that is one of the reasons I didn't want to tell anyone, they would be all over me, asking if I was aright! I don't like people asking every second of everyday if I am alright!" I explained.

"Well you cant really judge me on this, I mean I am your best friend I desrve to know this stuff! I should be one of the first to know what happen, and if your alright." Tawni told me.

"Yes I know, and I know you deserve to know it is just that I don't want to be bothered every second, with people wondering if I am ok." I told her.

"I know that Sonny, and I get that. I wont ask that every single day, but I being who I am, I am concerned for you." Tawni told me.

"Thanks, Tawni!" I enthused hugging her.

Nico walked in, with no sign of Grady. Me and Tawni were confused, Grady was always with Nico. Why different today? "Nico where is Grady?"

"I don't know, he wasn't at his house today when I came to pick him up. His mom said something about him going to see a relative or something." Nico explained.

I nodded understanding. "I thought he would've called before."

"So did I, but obviously not." Nico stated.

"Nico if it was really important, then he wouldn't have called, but if it wasn't as important maybe he would've. Don't be mad at him, you know in your heart that it was important." I told him. He nodded.

"I know Sonny, I don't need you to tell me what I already know. I know you are good at making people feel better, but it drives me nuts." Nico told me.

"Nico don't get mad at Sonny, she is only trying to help," Tawni told him, putting her head on my shoulder. I laughed a little, shaking her head off of me.

"Tawni, Sonny I am not getting mad at you, I am only merely telling you what not to do with me. It is not coming from anger, it is coming from truth." Nico explained. I nodded.

"And I know you weren't angry at me, TAWNI!" I said looking over to Tawni. She smiled, starting to laugh.

Meanwhile as me Nico and Tawni made more small talk Zora came in, and realised something was different. She just couldn't point it out. It smelled not like farts today, which was weird. Ohh, I get it, Grady isn't here. Wait, Grady isn't here? WTF!

"Nico where is Grady?" Zora asked, walking closer to us. Nico turned around.

"Why do people always ask me?" Nico asked.

"Well you carpool with him, and you're his best friend." Zora pointed out. Nico nodded.

"I don't know, I went to pick him up and his mom said he wasn't home. That is all I know." Nico explained to Zora.

"Wouldn't he have phoned or something, this is all to confusing." Zora said. Everyone nodded, agreeing with her.

"And the more awkward thing is that he wouldn't even call Nico, like they tell each other everything. They are the male versions of me and Tawni." I stated. They all nodded.

"But lets not think, we can think in class, right now we are waiting for Marshall to come in to tell us to get to work." Tawni said, looking in the mirror, making sure her make-up and hair was just perfect. I laughed in response to her fixing everything once again, in the last 15 minutes. "What?" She asked.

After a little more laughing at Tawni, she got annoyed and threw her mirror at me. I threw it into the sink, and it went down the drain. Tawni started to cry, so I comforted her. "Tawni, it is just a mirror, you can buy a new one, and one that is better." I told her.

"No I cant! The new one I buy wont have Chase Crawford's signature! I one that from a magainze! Now how will I get a new one, exactly like that?" She asked. I had an idea.

"Don't worry Tawn, I will try to get a new one for you, no I will. Cause that is how good of a friend I am." I said rushing out of the prop house. Tawni sat up confused.

I ran over to the Mackenzie falls, when I got there, I put my hand over my wound, cause it started to hurt. Chad rushed over to me, to make sure I was ok. Ferguson and Tyler followed him.

"Hey, Sonny are you alright?" Chad asked, as Ferguson got there, as did Tyler and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast. I nodded, tears escaping my eyes. "Are you positive?" I nodded again.

"Yes! I am fine, I hate it when people ask me if I am ok, or if I am fine! I will be fine, and that goes for all of you guys, don't ask me again!" I screamed, more tears escaping. Chad put his arm around me, taking me into the studio. "Owe!"

"Sorry!" Chad apologized. "What happened to make it hurt again?" Chad asked, sitting me down on one of their many couches, and gave me a water. I opened it, and took a long sip before explaining why it was hurting.

"I was running, and stretching out my arms, I think I might have hit it a couple times, but I am fine now, thanks Chad. Thanks all of you!" I smiled, looking at the rest of his cast surrounded around us. Believe it or not, Portlyn was there too.

"Obviously you don't remember what the Doctor said. You cant run, unless you are sure you will be ok, and all that other mumbo jumbo." Chad explained. I nodded.

"Yes, Chad I know. And I was sure I would be ok, and I am. I didn't do any real damage." I told him.

"Uhuh, ya sure, mmhm. Let me see then." Chad urged.

"Ok," I said lifting my shirt far enough to take the pad off so he could see my wound. Nothing happened, he took a deep breath, hugging me. "See I was right. I am fine. Now I have a favour to ask you."

"What?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "I need to know if you know Chase Crawford personally." I told him. He looked at me, like are ya kidding gal!

"Are you kidding me? I know everyone, ish. But ya, me and Chase, we are buddies! Why?" Chad asked, looking at me with his blue sapphire eyes that I adored so much.

"I need you to sign this make-up mirror for me." I told him.

"Why?" He asked. "You don't use those little mirror thingy's." Chad said. Finally realising what I was getting at. "Ohh, Tawni!" Chad said.

"Yeah! Please? I kind of might have threw it down the sink in the prop house." Chad started to laugh so hard I though he was going to pee his pants. "CHAD?"

"Ya sure, haha, that is funny." He said, still laughing.

I looked at him, and he stopped laughing. "That's more like it!" I smiled. I kissed him before walking out of the studio back to my own.

When I came in, I smiled, and Tawni/everyone else were confused. "And who is the bestest roommate slash best friend?" I asked.

"Is this a trick question?" Tawni asked smiling. We ran over to each other, and hugged. Nico awed, we looked at him giving him death stares. He immediately stopped. "We have the upper hand in this studio. We have everyone one trained," I laughed. As did Tawni.

"Hey, men should be ruling this place-" Nico stopped as we were again giving him the death stare. "But, now I'd rather you guys rule it." We smiled in winning. He frowned, from defeat.

"See we do rule this place, and Chad would agree with me." I told her, as Chad walked through the door, making his usual 'Hi Random's' entrance.

"Agree to what?" Chad asked, hugging me.

"Well let's see you will agree to me and Tawni saying that we rule Condors Studio's." I told him. "And make sure to answer correctly!"

"Yes, My Sunshine, you do rule this place, with Tawni. But I am second in line afterwards, right? The king, while you two being the queens?" Chad asked. I blushed.

I nodded. "Yes, you are right. My king." I smiled. He kissed me passionately. Tawni pulled us apart, my face got more and more red, and Chad's did the same.

Tawni laughed. "I am sure you guys can do that somewhere else, right? Like I don't know a room. We being me and Nico don't need to be seeing that."

"Tawni, you don't need to embarrass me like that, I didn't even kiss him, he kissed me. And Chad aren't you supposed to be rehearsing?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, well no, well I don't know. I told them I needed to go get something to eat, obviously that was a lie, I wanted to see you, and your random friends. Wait there is one random missing." Chad pointed out.

"No duh Sherlock!" I said, laughing. "It is Grady."

"Hey! I could've figured that out myself. But now I will never get to, because of you. You make me cry Sonny Monroe." Chad said faking a cry.

"Well I could make you cry a whole hell of a lot more. I could break up with you, breaking your heart, which my good boy friend would make you cry like a little girl." I smiled.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Please no, I will not joke around anymore, just please, please don't break up with me!" Chad begged.

"Relax Chad, I wasn't going to break up with you! You take things like way to seriously, I was telling you I could, not that I was going to." I laughed, as did everyone else in the room except Chad.

"I knew that." Chad tried to make himself sound smart. But it didn't work.

"Let me repeat. 'NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Please no, I will not joke around anymore, just please, please, don't break up with me!' Ya, you knew that. Uhuh." I laughed more.

"Ok, maybe I didn't know you were only joking, but I do now. Love you!" Chad said changing the subject, if he could.

"Haha, diddo, but nice try changing the subject, it's not going to work, I am basking in the glory of you whining like a little baby, and me being the one joking with you!" I laughed.

"Hey, and I video tapped it!" Tawni said showing it to us. "And guess where it is going? Yep, the TV in the cafeteria! Oh ya, I am good!" Chad started to glare at her.

"Hey, and if you glare at my friends I could make you like once before cry even harder by breaking up with you!" I told him, warning him once more.

"What, who said I was glaring?" He asked, making it sound like he wasn't.

"Umm, let me see, me! The one that really matters in this relationship." I told him. He nodded.

"Well honey I have to go, I said I would only take 20 minutes, and it has been 30. Bye, love you!" He said, kissing me before he left the prop house.

Tawni looked at me happily, and I just smiled.

**AN: Hey, so here it yet another update. I really hope you guys love, and I mean love this frigging story. It takes a lot of effort to come up with it, and to find the right song for the chapter. Believe me. Anyways, you know the way to go, review, favourite s, favourite a, story alert, and author alert if your new to the story, or write a LONG review please, and I hope to get my internet back ASAP! But anyways, please review, and sorry I cant say anything back to your review again, still NO internet, which I have to tell ya, really sucks. **

**But I have to THANK each and everyone of you for reviewing last chapter. I am doing this off the top of my head, thanks DannySamLover20, what a loyal reviewer you are! And everyone else, you give me the inspiration to write all my stories, thanks, and review!**

**Review? **


	7. Please Come Back

Tawni looked at me happily, and I just smiled.

Work was over for the day, finally. I was so tired today! It wasn't even funny. Chad was already waiting for me to come out, when I got out. He walked closer to me, holding my hand and planting a kiss on my lips. I kissed him passionately back. "How was your day Sunshine?" I laughed. I always loved being called Sunshine from him. It made my day a 100% better every time!

"Awesome, I mostly loved the couple times you stopped to talk to be between breaks." I smiled, kissing him again, he kissed back.

"Ya, that had to have been the highlight of my day as well." He kissed me on the forehead, cheek and neck before saying goodbye.

"Bye Chad, I will call you later tonight, alright?" I asked opening my car door. He nodded getting into his and shutting the door before driving away. I got into mine, going the opposite way he did. I drove to the lights, I saw a familiar car in front of my at the lights. I looked at the licence plate, I smiled.

My phone started to buzz I looked at it. I saw Chad's name on it. I answered: "Hello."

"Hey darling, question how do you get your house? I am kind of in front of you at the lights." He said.

"Well no duh man. Maybe you should've ended up behind me. And your not coming to my house without some yummy food. So go to the store pick some food up then come to my place!" I told him.

"Ok, sunshine! I will see you in a little while. And tell your mommy that I am coming over. I want to meet the woman that made you who you are today, my lifesaver." Chad said.

"Your lifesaver, hay?" I asked, chuckling to myself.

"Yes she is the one that made you, and that means she technically brought you to me in your time of need, and made me the man I am today, nice and not that much ego. She is my lifesaver!" Chad explained.

"Awe! That is like the most wonderful thing any man has ever said to me!" I said.

"Ya that is because you were dating the most horrible man in the world! Of course anything I say to you, would be the nicest thing any man has ever said to you!" Chad said.

"Good point. Well I have to go, see you at my house!" I said.

"Bye my Sunshine."

I drove the rest of the way home, parking in my spot then I waited for Chad to get here. He was taking a very long time. I eventually sat down on the very hot, yet very dirty pavement. I drifted off into a sleep. What felt like only minutes later Chad rubbed my arm, my eyes perked open. I smiled. Chad helped me up. I starred into his eyes. "Where the hell were you? What took you so long?" I asked.

"I was getting the best things I could find for my Sunshine!" Chad told me.

"Whatever. Come on." I said taking his hand leading him into the building up the millions of stairs and down the long hall. He was exhausted when we got in the apartment. He jumped on the couch, panting.

"Baby." I told him. He looked at me, with an exhausted face.

"Dude there were like a million stairs there, and then we had to go down an incredibly long hallway, how do you do it? That explains how your so insanely skinny." Chad said.

"I am not insanely skinny! I am perfectly average, maybe a little skinnier then average!" I said.

"Hey calm your panties!" Chad laughed.

"What about my panties? LOL, don't ever say that again. Now because of that I left my cell phone down in my car, I want you to go down and get it then come back up! How do you like me now?" I asked.

"I love you!" Chad said.

"Diddo, now go, I will make food for us." I said he left and I started making some snacks.

Chad's POV

I went down the stairs, I bumped into Sonny's mother, Connie. "Hello, sorry sir. I need to get up these stairs." She said.

"Are you Connie? Sonny's mother?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Yes, and who are you?" She asked.

"Sonny's boyfriend, Chad." He said.

"Nice to meet you, question why are you here?" She asked.

"Sonny asked me to come." Chad lied.

"Ok, well talk again when you come back." She said. I nodded.

Connie got up stairs, and opened the door for herself. "Honey I saw your boyfriend, he is such an gentleman, you picked good." she smiled.

"Thanks mom, I really like him. He isn't like Grant. Chad, he doesn't physically hurt me like Grant did, Chad makes me feel like I am a human being." Sonny told her mom.

"I can see that. You technically haven't come home crying, with bruises and all that other shit yet. That is different. He is really good for you Sonny, don't mess anything up." Connie said.

"Don't worry mom, I wont. Thanks." Sonny said hugging her mother once I came in.

"What a cute scene!" I awed.

A couple hours later me and Sonny left, we were walking when I heard a loud noise. It was a car… It came racing towards us, looking to be pointing in Sonny's direction. She started to cry. And right then and there I knew that was Grant. I went in front of her, he didn't slow down. I told Sonny to start running, but before I could even start the Car hit my back, I fell to the ground. Sonny didn't see it, she thought I was right behind her, she was running. She looked behind her, and started to cry as she saw me on the ground, and Grant right beside me. He smiled.

"And to think you thought you could get away without any tears." He laughed at the thought wiping his hands on Chad's cheek there was blood.

"What the hell do you want, Grant?" I asked. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough? I am a human being, not yours to hurt as you please! So get the hell away from me, Chad and my mother or I swear to god you will wish you listened to me." Sonny threatened.

"Sonny Allison Monroe, you have tried to threaten me times before. And it has only ended in suffering, tears, and pain! Do you want to go down that road again?" Grant asked.

"I don't care! All I know is, if you don't get out of my life you will regret it." I told him.

"Uhuh, yeah. And you will regret saying that!" He said pulling out a knife. I was so scared at this moment. He came rushing towards me, and the last thing I remembered was….

I was sitting in the hospital a couple hours later, not remembering anything that happened a while back. All I knew was Chad wasn't with me, and I was in the hospital for reasons I didn't know. A lady walked up to me, and smiled. "Do you remember anything that happened tonight?" she asked.

"No, not really. All I remember is, nothing. What happened tonight, and why don't I remember?" I cried, she pulled me into a hug. She sat down, getting ready to explain.

"Well Ma'am, you and your boyfriend were walking on the streets and some man hit him. You kept running not sure that he wasn't behind you. You stopped, and saw the man that hit your boyfriend. As we are sure you have a history with that man, his name was Grant. He had a knife, and was running towards you. He missed you, but fell on you in the process and you got an concussion. I am not sure what happened to the man Grant, we think he got away when he heard the sirens. Can you explain what history you have with that man please, we need it for our records." The woman explained.

"I don't remember, I-. I remember now. It is all coming back. Is that normal? Did my boyfriend really step in front of a car for me. Why did it have to be him. Please tell me he is alive!" I cried, running in the direction of Chad's room. I heard a loud beep when I got in. His heart rate was slowing down really fast. He was leaving, he was dying. I yelled and screamed. No one came. I screamed harder and harder. I ran into the hallway, and continued to scream, a nurse came in and tried to calm me down. Tears were rushing down my face, I couldn't stop. I yelled for her to come with me. She ran. By now the beeping was constant. His heart rate was barley beating now. I cried harder, clutching his hand and squeezed with all my power.

"NO! Chad don't leave me! Please don't leave me! I love you! Come back! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK TO ME! CHAD! NO!" I cried, squeezing harder and harder every time I said something. Nothing happened. "Chad please, I need you in my life. Please. I need you. You cant leave me! I love you with all my heart. PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP HIM! I love him. He is dying. He's my boyfriend! Don't leave me, Chad! You cant leave me! Please come back to me!" Someone pulled me away from Chad. I griped his hand harder. "Chad come back to me. You cant leave me! Come back! PLEASE! I love you! Come back! Please!" The man, told me calmly to come with him. I shook my head. "CHAD! NO!" I cried. The man told me again, and I finally digressed and went with him. I could see the people working on Chad, to get his heart rate back. They were having no luck. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I cried harder. A man came out, he didn't have a happy face on, his face was shallow.

"I am sorry. We think he is gone…." He said. I looked up. "NO!" I cried harder then I had this entire time. "Please let me talk to him! I need to see him. I am his girlfriend! He cant leave me!" I pushed through everyone, and opened Chad's eyes. I looked into his sapphire blue eyes. "Chad." I said calmly. "I have never said this before but, you're the one for me. I am nothing without you! I cant live any part of my life without you. I need you. Please don't leave me. You have made my life from depression to, love. You made me love people again. Please you cant leave me. I wont allow it. Please put up the strength, and come back to me. I will never forgive myself if you don't. Please Chad, I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Nothing happened, his heart rate stayed the same. I cried harder and harder. The same man that pulled me out of the room came in.

"Miss Monroe, there is nothing you can do, he is gone. It would be a miracle if he comes back. It wont work with just some words." He said.

"It will happen. I am never leaving until he comes back. I promise you that sir." She said, looking back at Chad. "Chad," I whispered. "Please. You know something? I will never forgive myself if you die right now. You cant leave me like this. You have to come back, and be my boyfriend. Please come back." I cried. I looked at the heart rate, it was starting to get higher. Very slowly though. I got happier as it got higher and higher. But it didn't go fast.

Eventually it was at full rate, normal human rate. He just wouldn't wake up. A man came into the room, smiled at my sight. "Miss it is getting quite late, I am sure your parents would like you home. And visiting hours have now ended. We need you to leave, if you give us your number we will call you if anything happens." The man told me. I nodded.

"I will come back tomorrow morning. I don't have time on my cell phone though, and my mom doesn't like it when I give out my private information with someone I don't know, sorry." I told him sincerely.

"That's ok, miss. But you still have to go. Visiting hours have been over for a little while already…. Unless your going to sleep here you have to leave." He told me.

"Yes! I am going to sleep here. My mom wont mind, I think. Thank you, but where will I sleep?" I asked the man I had been talking to for a while now.

"Well I will get you a cot and you can sleep on that for tonight. And if you hear anything about anything that has something to do with your boyfriend here come find someone, anyone. There is many people for night shifts. So it wont be that hard to find someone, here are some blankets. If your hungry well the nurses will come around at 8:00 with breakfast, I will tell them that there is another person in this room as well. And if you need anything personally then just find someone, they will fix that for you." He explained.

I nodded. "Ok thank you so much, but I think I am going to go to sleep. It has been a long day." I told him.

"Ya I know it has! I have been off work for a half an hour now, it just haven't been able to leave! Sucks." He explained. I laughed a little, my wound started to hurt again. I clutched my side. He came closer to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"I got shot a couple days ago, and every little while it hurts really badly." I told him. He nodded.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" He asked. I looked around the room.

"No I think I am good, but thank you." I told him. He left I made my bed, and instantly fell asleep. Not aware of how tired I actually was.

My cell phone rang the next morning causing me to wake up. I groaned reaching for my phone. I looked at the caller ID "Shit," I whispered to myself. It was my mom.

"Hi mommy." I said trying to suck up to her, so she wouldn't yell at me.

"Where the hell are you? I went to sleep last night thinking you were just late, and I woke up this morning looked in your room and you still were not home! Sonny this is not like you!" Connie yelled.

"Mom please, I have a good reason for this." I told her.

"Oh ya, ok. Tell me now." Mom told me.

"Mom when me and Chad were walking a car sped up behind us. It was Grant, and well he hit Chad, and started punching me. I am fine, but Chad isn't. He isn't dead… anymore. Well I am at the hospital, I stayed the night. I didn't want to be away from Chad." I explained.

"Ok honey, why didn't you just phone me?" Connie asked.

"Because after visiting hours were over I was really tired and I had to make my bed and well when I got in my bed, I fell asleep while dialling your number. And besides you would've been sleeping already." I told her. I could hear my mom breathing in and out.

"Fine. I guess that is fine, but next time please, please phone me. I need to know where you are at every moment. Seeing how Grant is here, at any point in time you could die. And I am not going to let that happen to you, Grant has ruined our lives long enough. It has to stop." Mom explained.

"Ok, mom. But I have to go. Breakfast is here. I will be going to work too." I told her.

"Ok, bye honey." Mom said after hanging up.

Tawni's POV

I haven't heard from Sonny for a while now. I am starting to get a little worried for her. I knocked on her apartment. Her mother answered. "Hello Tawni, what brings you to my apartment today?" Connie asked.

"Connie ma'am, is Sonny here right now? I need to talk to her. I am worried, she hasn't phoned, text, nothing for a while now. I need to make sure she is alright." I said.

"Sorry Tawni she isn't here right now. She is at the hospital right now." Connie explained.

"WHAT? Why is Sonny in the hospital? What happened?" I asked, her heart rate raising every second.

"Tawni, it isn't her. But you can go see her. I am sure visiting hours have started by now." Connie explained.

"Ok…? Thanks." I smiled leaving the apartment building and getting into my car driving to the hospital.

I found a parking spot, out of millions. Usually there is like one spot left, but right now there is lots. I walked to the front desk. The lady looked at me, and smiled.

"Who are you looking for today?" She asked.

"Is Sonny Monroe here?" I asked.

"Yes, miss. Why?" The lady asked.

"I need to see her. Do you know which room she is in, or who's room she is in?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. The room is room 345. Level three, then take a right, a left, two more rights and then go strait and there you go." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said running to the elevator. I pushed level three waiting for it to go to my chosen level. When the doors opened I went the way that lady told me too, eventually finding the room 345. I walked into the room and smiled when I didn't see Sonny in the bed, but who I did see bewildered me.

I walked up to Sonny, she was sleeping at the time. I smiled, sitting beside her. But the one question that rolled through my brain at this moment was: why was Chad in the hospital? Sonny's eyes fluttered open, she yawned and stretched her arms out. She smiled. I hugged her.

"Sonny what happened to Chad?" I asked. Sonny looked at Chad, who was still not awake

"It was horrible!" Was all she could say.

"What happened?" I asked again, pulling her closer to me. She started to cry into my shoulder. I thought this was gross but whatever, she was my friend, I needed to be there for her.

"Me and… Chad were walking. And I heard something behind us… It was a car. I turned around. Chad didn't do anything, he kept walking. I saw the person in the car. It was…..Grant," Sonny said, crying more continuing. "Grant: who was in the car. He saw me and speed up. He looked at Chad my hand was intertwined in his. So Grant got mad, and well he hit Chad. I was running. Because Chad told me too. I looked behind me and all I saw was Chad's body was laying on the ground. Blood everywhere. Grant, he was still in his car thank god: for now. I ran over to Chad. By now Grant was out of the car, and he walked over to me. I was so scared. He started to beat me, and everything. I was knocked out cold, eventually the police and a ambulance came. They made sure I was fine. And well Chad wasn't breathing…. And now he is in a coma I think." Sonny explained.

I couldn't believe what she had just told me. Just the fact that Grant was back, in front of her, would've made her really scared. But with him hurting her boyfriend that would've been horrible.

"Sonny wow, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know I am always here for you. You seem like with just that one thing that happened last night that you have had a shitty life." I told her. She nodded, crying.

"That is one little thing for how horrible my life has been in the last two or three days. I just really hope Chad wakes up. I need him more then ever right now. Like Grant; he is back looking for me. He could find me, and kill me easily." Sonny explained.

"Why haven't you told me about any of this?" I asked.

"I don't know. Well I guess you seem so well occupied with everything that goes on in your life, I didn't want to tell you because I thought you wouldn't listen." Sonny explained.

"Sonny I would always listen to you! You're my best friend, I would always listen to you. You are Sonny Monroe, the girl I will always be Bestfriends with. You have to know this." I told her.

Sonny sighed. She looked over at Chad, he was moving.

Sonny's POV

Chad was moving, was he waking up? I started to see his eyes start to open. I could see part of his sapphire blue eyes. I was getting so happy, I was crying. His eyes were open all the way now. I ran to his side, hugging him with all I could.

"I thought you were never going to wake up!" I said.

"I would always wake up M'lady. Because I need to see your perfect face, if I don't I wont live to see another day. Your face is part of the reason I fell for you." Chad told me. I started to cry.

"I am so happy you didn't die. You had me so scared! You were literally dead! I am so sorry what happened to you. It was all my fault. I never meant for that to happen. It is my fault Grant came back. It is my fault he found us. It is my fault he hit you with his car. It is my fault I almost lost you. It is my fault I almost lost the best boyfriend I have ever had, one that makes me feel like I am worth it." I told him, he took my hand.

"I don't know what is wrong with that…ass, but he is stupid to think your not worth it. To see the beauty in you. He is just plane stupid. I will never hurt you. I would never do anything to make you run from me. You are M'lady, you're my Sunshine." Chad told me. I hugged him again, tears dropping from my eyes.

"And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, well for boys. I love you CDC, or Chad Dylan Cooper. You make me feel like I exist, and am worth life."

Tawni walked towards me a little. "Ok, I am going to leave before the make-out session starts. Sonny see you at work, right?" She asked. I nodded, and then she left.

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the long time between updating. But I hope the next updates will come faster. But not like every day lol, but faster then the rest. So you know what to do, read, that is already done, now review. I think we are coming to the almost end of this story. There is going to be at least 15 chapters, maybe more. Who knows what happens. I am losing ideas of what to do with this story. Hey if you have any ideas for me, please give them too me. Now sorry for the long author note, but start reviewing. One question: Do you guys want a sequel? Start giving me ideas for the sequel if you want one…. Bye! ****J**


	8. Please Dont Say It

I laughed as Tawni left the room. I looked back at Chad. He was still smiling. I sighed.

"I am sorry Chaddy, but I have to go. I work in a half an hour, and you know how long it takes to drive to the studio from the hospital." I explained.

"Awe, do you have to leave me, my Sunshine?" Chad asked, holding onto my hand. "I don't want you to leave me. You make me feel whole."

"Chad I will come back, when I come back I will take you home, and then we can watch movies or something. I promise." I smiled, kissing his cheek before leaving the room.

"Don't forget me." He murmured.

"I wont." I whispered.

I got out of the hospital heading in the direction of where my car was. I looked behind me, where I thought Chad's room was. I saw him laying on the bed, looking so innocent.

"Why couldn't I stay with him? He needs me." I whispered to myself. But before I could walk back to the hospital, I got into my car and drove off. I looked behind me while I was driving, still seeing his innocent body laying on the bed, trying to think that I would come back. I drove for a little while longer, before parking in my normal spot beside Chad's. I sighed when he wasn't here, but where he was-was at the hospital, because of me. I walked into the studio, walking not in the direction on So Random! but to the direction of Mackenzie Falls.

I stood in the doorway, I saw Ferguson, he walked quickly over to me before stopping. "Wheres Chad?" He asked, I looked away.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" I asked, he nodded following me a little ways away from the studio. "Yesterday me and Chad were walking, and some guy came over to us- he was in a car. I drove faster and faster, I started to run, Chad didn't. And well long story turned short, he got hit, by the car. And well he is the hospital." I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Is he ok? Did anything happen?" He asked.

"Well he died for a little while. But then he came back, right in time. It felt like forever though, I was there through it all. I was crying and everything, it was so hard. He was in a coma for a day, and now he is awake and well he is coming home today.. I am going to pick him up after work, and take him home. Talk with him and everything." I told him.

"Well at least he is ok. Can you do me a favour?" Ferguson asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Can you take me to see him? I want to see what he looks like." He said.

"I am sorry Ferguson. He will be back tomorrow. Ok?" I asked.

"Fine." He sighed. I left, before leaving I said.

"Tell everyone for me please."

I walked into the So Random! prop house. Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni waved at me. I smiled back.

"What took you so long to get here?" Tawni asked, getting a magazine and falling the little ways to the couch, getting comfortable.

"I went to the 'falls' to tell everyone why Chad isn't going to be at work today." I explained. I could see the confusion in there: my friends faces. I walked closer to them.

"Chad is in the hospital." I said firmly. There confusion didn't go away so I continued. "He got hit by a car, last night and well he almost died, he was in a coma, and now he is awake."

They nodded, still looking confused. I ignored them, as Marshall walked in the room.

"I am sorry about Chad, Sonny. I hope he is feeling better tomorrow, when he comes back to work right? I assume you have talked to him." Marshall said.

"Yeah I stayed at the hospital last night, in case something happened over night." I explained. They all nodded. "And besides I love him, and I vowed not to leave his side, unless I had to go to work."

"Well that shows how much you love the guy. I think this is a good idea for you two. For our two shows! Maybe you guys might find something in common. Rehearsals start in an hour. Be ready." He warned before walking out of the Prop house. I turned to my co-stars.

"You guys know you do have something to do with Chad Dylan Cooper, right?" I asked. They looked at me like 'What is she talking about?' "Actually guys I am serious. Everyone of you, there is something in common. And I will list them all right here and right now!" I told them.

"Ok, do it!" Tawni said.

"Well Tawni, you and Chad both like making sure you look perfect, hair, and everything. Zora you guys are both really weird, and smart. Grady you both love playing video games. Nico you both love dating girls, well you both love girls." I explained.

"Wow she is right. We do have something in common with Chad Dylan Pooper. This sucks!" Tawni pouted, fixing her hair and make-up in the process.

"Guys, for me will you try and be nice to Chad, at least. I love him, and I love you guys, and I want you guys, and my boyfriend to be friends. Or at least get along." I explained.

Tawni sighed. "Fine, we will try. For you, not for _him_." Tawni said, angrily.

I did my happy dance, my friends just sighed and went to do their own thing before it was time to rehearse. Me and Tawni went to our dressing room, Zora went who knows where, Nico and Grady went to get something to eat. Typical man thing.

I wondered what Chad was doing right now. It bothered me so much, I should be there making sure he is ok, then here, rehearsing. So much of me wanted to take off running, and go to the hospital to see him. But I couldn't, my mom would kill me. I knew he was fine, but there was that small percentage of me that feared he wasn't. I had to know. I walked off the stage, went to find a phone. I walked around half of the studio in my costume until finally I found a phone. I looked in the phone book for the hospital number, I dialled it, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello this is Caroline speaking at the Hollywood Hospital, how may a help you?" She asked, I cleared my throat.

"Can I speak to someone on level three please?" I asked.

"Sure one second. I will transfer you to someone, please hold." She said, I heard the music come on until someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, do you know how Chad Dylan Cooper is doing?" I asked.

"Yes, I am his nurse. Who is calling?" She asked.

"Sonny Monroe, I am his girlfriend, I was there all night last night…." I explained.

"Ohh ok. He seems to be fine at the moment. Umm, he is real lonely though, he keeps asking for you, like he is having a nightmare. He mentioned someone named Grant. It seemed like he didn't like that person. Do you have any idea of who that man is?" She asked.

"Grant…." I said. "Grant is the guy who abused me when I lived in Wisconsin. But he came here, and that is who hit Chad with the car. Chad is afraid that while I am gone something will happen, and I will get hurt by Grant."

"Have you contacted the police about this man yet?" The lady asked.

"No, and I am not going to. It will only make things worse. But I have to go, I am in the middle of rehearsal." I said hanging up.

I strolled back to rehearsals, where everyone was sitting and talking. Everyone's gaze turned to me. I smiled, walking towards the group sitting on the floor.

"Where did you go?" Tawni asked. Marshall after hearing us, came into the area we were working in, he didn't look too pleased.

"Yes, Sonny I agree. Where the _hell _where you?" Marshall asked.

I sighed. "It is nothing guys, lets get back to rehearsal. Gosh!" I demanded. I was amazed at what Marshall said. He has never sworn around us, before and now he does. What's up with that? Marshall nodded, and said 'Action!'

After work that day I got in my car and drove to the hospital to pick up my wonderful boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. I got stopped at what felt like a million red lights, so it took much longer for me to get there. I walked through the doors once I got to the hospital, I went right past the front desk to Chad's room which was on the third floor. Room 345 to be exact. I opened the door, I got greeted but a sparkling blue eyed beauty. I smiled, walking in sitting down beside him.

"How was your day today? I missed you." I told him, and smiled.

"Awesome, but it would've been better with you!" Chad smiled, pulling me onto his chest carefully planting kisses down my neck, and on my lips. I laughed, in amusement. "I love your laugh pretty girl." I blushed.

"Well your smile is amazing, and your eyes shine like a million sapphires." I said romantically, still getting kissed by Chad.

I drove him to his house, before he got out of the car, he kissed me passionately.

"I love you." And with that he got out of the car, and opened the door to his house walking in. I made sure he was securely in his house before I drove home.

I parked my car, and walked up the stairs went down the long hallway and opened the door to the apartment. My mom was in the kitchen making some snacks for later. "Hey mom." Greeted walking through the apartment all the way to my room.

"Hi honey, snacks will be ready soon if your hungry." Mom explained.

"Ok thanks mom, I am going to check my emails." I informed her.

"Ok honey, come out in 20 minutes." Mom told me.

"Ya, sure ok mom." I went into my room, pulling my laptop out of the drawer and went to my emails. There was only two there, one from… Grant, and one from Chad. I opened Grant's.

_So Sonny, how did you enjoy me almost killing you and your boyfriend? I enjoyed it. And trust me I will have the option to do it again, but this time it will be somewhere you never expected it. Keep your eyes open, and if you want you beloved boyfriend to get killed I wouldn't involve him in this, got it? So, I think you should watch your's, your mom's and your boyfriend. See you do this every time, telling your loved ones about how your ex boyfriend is beating you, and they always end up getting hurt. If I were you I wouldn't do that anymore. _

_Sincerely, Grant. _

I was bawling, so I clicked on Chad's message, hoping that one message would cheer me up.

_Hey Sonny, you know what? Grant just messaged me, saying something along the lines of, "Stay away from my girlfriend, or I will seriously kill you this time…" Do you know what he is meaning by this? You said, you and him broke up a couple months ago, why was he calling you his girlfriend?_

_Chad xoxo_

Well it didn't cheer me up that was for sure. I clicked the reply button, and started my message to Chad.

Hey Chad, I explained this a couple times already but I guess you forgot… Grant isn't over me, so he wants me back. That is why he is here in Hollywood, he would do anything, hurt anyone to get me back. But I wont let that happen, not if I have anything to do with it. Now listen… I don't need you to help me with him anymore. I decided I wouldn't let you get hurt, just because of me. I mean you almost died, I wont let that happen again. Ok, love you.

Sonny xoxo

I turned my laptop off, and made my way to the living room where my mom was sitting with a plate, of food in one hand and the remote in the other.

"Hey honey, your snack is in the kitchen. Do you mind if he watch Mackenzie falls? I haven't watched an episode in so long." Connie explained.

"Ya sure mom, I think that might do me some good, I mean I have a lot on my mind right now." I told her, getting my food then going to the couch.

"Well tell me. What is on your mind right now?" Connie asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it." I said.

"So it is about Grant, and Chad I have a feeling. What did Grant do this time, and what is Chad doing to try and save you?" Connie asked putting the pieces together.

"Well it is just an email Grant sent me, then one Chad sent me a couple minutes ago. It really isn't important I would much rather us just watch TV and eat." I said.

"Fine, but sooner or later I will get this conversation out of you." Connie warned.

"I know mom," I began to eat my food and watch the TV with my new boyfriend on it.

After a good hour of watching Mackenzie fall's I went back into my room to see if there was any new emails from Chad, or… Grant.

There was only one, and it was from Chad.

_What? I said I would help you. I am not afraid of Grant, to me he is just a little pussy. I can help you, Sonny. I will help you Sonny. Really, there is nothing you can do to make me not help you, so don't bring this up again. Got it? _

_Chad xoxo_

I began writing my response.

Chad, I don't want you to get even more hurt then you already are. If you really love me you will understand my reasoning. Please, please if you… Just please.

I put my laptop down, ran to my bed and started to cry. He was turning out to be like Grant! Nice at first, but not nice in the end. I thought I got away from all the crying I have been doing for the last while. Obviously not. My laptop beeped, I went over there my tears almost all gone.

_Sonny I know what is best for you. If you go through this alone, then you will get killed. If you have my help you wont get hurt, maybe I will. Listen I am going to call you. If we are going to argue then I want too here your voice doing it._

_Chad …._

I heard my cell start to ring, once I was done reading this message, I ran all over my room looking for it. Finally I dug through my purse and found it.

"You know what is right for me? Chad you don't know what is right for me, ok? I am me, therefore I know what is right for me!" I yelled.

"Sonny, I wasn't meaning for that to get on your bad side, I was just stating the facts." Chad explained.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Stating the facts? What facts Chad?" I yelled. "You are just like Grant, did you know that? Nice at the beginning, but not in the end. The only thing that you don't have in common with him, is you wont physically hurt me, even though you are doing a awesome job at it emotionally." I cried.

"Sonny I am not trying to hurt you, in anyway. I don't want you to get the wrong idea of me…" Chad explained.

"The wrong idea of you?" I asked. "No I had the right idea of you for a while, but now today. Today, you gave me another whole different side that I never even knew of, and now I am getting away before you will hurt me even more." I bawled.

"Sonny please, I didn't want it to go like this, you taking it the wrong way." Chad tried, but failed.

"No, I am not taking it the wrong way, this is telling me that we weren't meant to be. Don't even bother trying to make me feel bad for you, because I will tell you this now it wont work!" I cried.

"Sonny please…" Chad begged.

"And don't even think about begging me, and staring at me with your eyes, because I will not get tied up in your life again. It happened once, but it wont happen again. Got it? We're…" Chad interrupted me.

"Sonny please, don't say it! I am sorry." Chad begged.

"We're done!" Sonny yelled, crying.

"Sonny…"

"Don't! I said it, and I am sticking with it! We are don't, we are over. Getting the message?" Sonny asked.

There was no response, so I hung up, and laying on my bed, starting to bawl into a pillow Chad gave me for our one week anniversary.

I looked up, threw the pillow across the room, then found another that wasn't from him then began crying again.

**AN: So hope you liked this chapter of the story. I had a lot of fun writing it, and yes I agree it was different, and sad, but a little happy. Well mostly sad, because Channy broke up! And I am sorry about that tiny little detail, I was going to write something a whole different. They were just going to have an argument, then make up, not break up! But anyways, hope you like this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it, and please review. **


	9. I Dont Think So

I went into the living room, I had stopped crying finally. My mom smiled as she got off the couch and headed towards me.

"What happened in your room. I heard you yelling, and crying. Was it something Chad did?" Connie asked, hugging her daughter.

"Me and Chad just broke up." I said starting to cry again.

Connie hugged her daughter again. "Honey why did you two break up again?" Connie asked.

"Because of Grant…" Sonny trailed off.

"What do you mean because of Grant?" Connie asked confused.

"Well Chad was helping me get rid of Grant. And now that Chad got hurt because of it, I wasn't going to let him help me. But he insisted, because he didn't want me to get hurt. And then we started arguing and broke up with him." I explained, bawling.

"Honey you do know Chad was just trying to be nice. He didn't want his girlfriend to get hurt. He was helping you. And for his reward you broke up with him." Connie explained.

"I know." I managed to say.

I went back into my room after a few hours of watching TV with my mom. She was making dinner now. I heard my phone vibrate. It was Chad calling. I didn't answer, it went to voice mail. I picked it up and listened to my voice mail.

"Sonny I am sorry. Please I didn't mean to make you angry, but I didn't want you to get hurt. Please forgive me." I hung up as soon as the voice mail was over. I started to cry again.

My phone buzzed again, this time it was Tawni. I pressed the talk button.

"Tawni?" I asked.

"Hey, what happed?" She asked, as if knowing exactly what happened but wanting me to tell her myself.

"Nothing, Tawni. I am sure you already know anyways. I bet Chad phoned you and told you everything hoping you would make me get back together with him." I explained.

"Sonny I don't know anything. All I know is that Chad told me you guys broke up. I am like freaking out right now because I don't know what the hell is going on right now!" Tawni said.

"Chad just told you we broke up and didn't explain anything?" I asked.

"Yes! That is what I am trying to say. Now tell me why you two broke up." Tawni said.

"I am sorry Tawni but I cant tell you." I apologized.

"You cant tell me why you and Chad Dylan Pooper broke up with you?" Tawni yelled. "Sonny that is bullshit! I am your best friend I deserve to know!"

"I am sorry Tawni. I have to go. I am getting another call." I said hanging up before she could guilt be into telling her why me and Chad broke up.

I looked at the caller ID sighing. It was Chad.

"Chad I thought I told you that we were over." I sighed.

"I know you did but I still love you." Chad explained.

"Chad if you really mean me no harm stop phoning me, stop talking to me. Stop doing everything that will make me cry. Because right now I can see you don't respect me enough to think of my feelings." I cried.

"I mean you no harm sonny, you should know that." Chad said as if he was heartbroken.

"I know, Chad. But your meaning me harm right now by talking to me. I have been crying all day since we broke up. And I don't want to cry anymore!" I explained.

"I am not hanging up Sonny until you agree to give me a second chance." Chad said.

"Please Chad. I beg of you, hang up so I can stop crying." I bawled.

"I love you Sonny, and I wont let you go."

The line went dead, I hung up on him.

"Sonny?"

I walked into work the next day. I heard my name being, called. I turned around, and saw Chad limping with his crutches to catch up to me.

"Please, Chad. Don't talk to me!" Sonny said, feeling her tears already start to come.

"I cant help it Sonny, I love you." Chad replied. "And I could really use some help right now." Sonny walked away, she didn't want him to see her crying. He fell to the ground, as he called for help. She ran away to her prop house, going to the washroom to whip away her tears. She heard someone come into the prop house. She had a feeling it was Chad. But it was only the rest of her cast. She tried to take all her running make-up off.

"Sonny what happened to you?" Nico asked.

"Nothing guys." Sonny replied.

"Come on Sonny we are your friends, you can tell us. What are you hiding from us?" Nico asked.

"Fine! Me and Chad broke up." Sonny said as more tears came back. She watched as a blonde haired boy eyed beauty walked into the prop house.

"Chad! I told you to leave me alone!" Sonny yelled, running to him.

"I cant Sonny. Have you ever had your heart ripped out of your chest by the girl you love? Or in your case boy you love?" Chad asked, tears rolling down his face too.

"Yes, by you. Remember when you cheated on me?" Sonny asked. "You have broken my heart more then I have broken yours. So you deserve this, Chad!"

"Sonny I have never meant to hurt you." Chad said.

"Oh you have never meant to hurt me? Then why every time I love you most do you find one reason that would hurt me?" Sonny asked.

"I am a jerk. I know that, but you can change me, sonny." Chad explained.

"No I cant, and I wont. I told you Chad. We are done!" Sonny cried. "And I hope I don't have to tell you this again, because this would be the like tenth time. And I really don't like talking to you, because it hurts me even more."

"I wont stop talking to you, Sonny. Because I know that sometime I will get you back. And I know that you will come back to me. Because even though you don't know it anymore you still love me, and I still love you. That wont ever change Sonny." Chad explained. Then he left slowly. Sonny turned around to face her cast.

Chad's POV

I was never going to get my Sonny back was I? I messed up. I really did. And now I am hurting her more then she has ever hurt me. She has never hurt me, it is always me hurting her. Maybe she is right, maybe I am turning into a none abusive Grant.

"Chad, where were you yesterday? It isn't like you to skip a day of work, and not even tell us what your doing. And why are you on crutches?" Portlyn asked.

"I was in the hospital. The night before that me and Sonny were walking, and some prick ran me over, I broke my leg here, hence the reason I have crutches." Chad explained.

"Ok. So are you going to be able to rehearse?" Portlyn asked.

"You know what Portlyn I don't really care right now. I am just going to sit out for today, because I am really not in the mood right now." Chad said.

"What happened to you?" Portlyn asked. "Why are you so angry today?"

"Sonny broke up with me last night ok. Don't make me more angry, because I am not in the mood!" Chad yelled, going over to a bench by the rehearsal area.

"Chad, if you still want to be a member or no an actor on Mackenzie Falls I would suggest you shut up and stop being so angry. She broke up with you. Wa wa. Get over it!" Portlyn yelled.

"You cant kick Mackenzie off of Mackenzie Falls! And I loved Sonny, and she broke up with me. Give me a break, I loved her so much." Chad explained calmly.

"Chad I get it that you loved her, but if she broke up with you obviously you did something, and that she doesn't love you anymore. Live with it, and find someone better then her." Portlyn explained. "It's her loss because she broke up with someone as nice, and wonderful as you."

"Portlyn you don't understand, there is no one better then Sonny she was the one. And now she is gone from my life. It will take a while for me to understand that." Chad said.

"Well then Chad you are seriously missing out. While everyone else is enjoying their life you will be sulking because your girlfriend broke up with you." Portlyn said then walking away.

After work was done that day I walked out of Condor studios to my car. I saw Sonny getting into her's. She turned around to look at me.

"I heard what you were saying to Portlyn." She explained.

"You did?" I asked.

"I know you love me, Chad. But I cant take anymore chances. I am going through like a rough time lately and I cant be distracted by getting my heart broken by the one I love. I need to focus on what I am going to do when Grant shows his face again." Sonny explained.

"I know Sonny. I would still love to help you, even though we are not dating anymore. We could be I don't know friends?" I asked.

"You know I like that idea Chad. We could be friends. But your still not helping me. I need to do this on my own, I need to confront Grant by myself." Sonny said.

"Are you sure, Sonny?" I asked.

"I am positive Chad. I will be fine." Sonny told me. I pulled her into a hug, but then decided it was to soon to do that so I pulled away and got into my car driving away.

Sonny's POV

Well me and Chad had a conversation and I didn't cry! That is a step up. And we are now friends, so maybe that is how we were supposed to be. No, we are supposed to date. Anyways I got into my car, and my phone started to ring. It was… Grant. Great.

"Grant what do you want?" I asked frustrated already.

"Do I ever have to have a reason for phoning my girl?" Grant asked.

"One I am not your girl! Two yes, because I don't like you anymore. Remember I broke up with you…?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know Sonny if you don't stop being horrible to your boyfriend, I will break up with you." Grant explained bitterly.

"Grant for gods sake I don't have a boyfriend anymore, ok? And don't think that me breaking up with Chad is your one way ticket to get me back, because it isn't!" I yelled in frustration.

"Well what made you and Chaddy boy break up? It was because of me, wasn't it? You wanted to get back together with me, how sweet!" Grant said.

"No! And yes it was because of you! I told Chad that he wasn't going to help, and then he got mad and I broke up with him end of story. Now if you don't mind I would love to actually drive home." I said.

"Well your not going anywhere. Look right behind you." Grant said suspiciously.

I turned around in my, car and was frightened for my life. Grant was standing right behind my car. I quickly got out, and ran for my life. But I was too slow, Grant grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall of the building.

Grant was holding me in the same postion now for five minutes. It was hurting so much from the bricks rubbing against my arms, creating lots of cuts in my arms.

"Grant please let go of me!" I demanded, starting to cry of pain.

"I don't think so." Grant laughed.

"Please." I begged. "Your hurting me."

"And I think that is my intention." Grant smirked swinging me around to face him. He looked me right in the eyes. He stepped back a little bit creating just a little bit of room for movement. He slapped me, hard. My cheek stung in pain. I was pleading in my head that someone would come to save me. He slapped me again, and again, and again, and again. Then he threw me onto the hard pavement, as I continued to cry into

the ground.

"Stop crying!" Grant demanded.

There is no answer, as I continued to cry in pain. Grant pulled out a knife that was in his pocket. I tried to get up the courage to get up and run as far as I could. I got up to my knees, and started to run on my injured hands and knees. He caught up to me very quickly, and stabbed me in the side with the knife then he disappeared. After a couple minutes laying there with pure pain I heard hard foot steps run towards me. I saw the figure of Tawni and Nico standing above me, in shock. Then everything went black.

24 hours later

I woke up in the hospital on a bed. I felt a sting of pain in my side, and pains all around my body. I lifted up my arm as high as I could seeing scars everywhere. I did the same to my other arm. I looked around the room, I saw Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Mom, Marshall, Ferguson, and many other people. I closed my eyes again, trying to bare the pain I was experiencing right now. I opened them a couple minutes later, my mom rushed towards me, tears running down her face.

"I am so glad you are ok, sweetie!" My mom hugged me carefully. I smiled barley not having any energy to do anything. I saw Chad make his way over to me, he looked disgusted.

"Sonny I am so sorry, I should've stayed with you. None of this would've happened if I didn't. I am so sorry, I am so glad you are ok!" Chad said, hugging me also. I loved feeling his warm embrace around me.

Tawni looked at me from her chair. "Sonny you had me so worried. What happened to you?"

I didn't say anything, pain stopping me from doing anything.

"Guys don't pressure Sonny right now, she is under a lot of shock and pain right now. Can we all just settle down for a little while. While Sonny recovers?" Connie asked, settling everyone down.

"Ms. Monroe this was all my fault. I should've followed her home to make sure she would be fine, but I didn't." Chad apologized.

"No Chad, I know that Sonny wouldn't let you because she doesn't want you to get involved with this. I don't blame you for this. I blame Grant!" Connie explained.

I looked at Chad, as more pain came from my side. I started to cry. The doctor came into the room.

He looked at me, took off my bandage where my stab was located.

"Well Miss Monroe, you are one lucky girl! You stab is healing very well. But you have to make sure that there is a bandage on it at all times unless you come to the hospital. And all your other wounds that you got are sever but they will heal within a couple days to a week." the doctor explained.

I swallowed. "Can I still act?" I asked.

"Yes but you have to be very careful. Is you boss here so I can explain everything to him and you and your mother?" He asked. I nodded pointing to Marshal and Mom.

"Well she can still act, but you have to be very careful what she does. If she is experiencing any pains not like a little stench, but more sever pains make her sit down, take a break and she should be better within a couple of minutes. She can do all things she used to do before she got stabbed but remember what I told you." the doctor explained. They all nodded. "Now any further questions?"

No one answered. "Ok I will be back in a hour to check back up on you. If anything really hurts please press the button and someone will instantly be there to help you." And with that the doctor walked out of the room. I sighed, getting used to the pain.

"Mom when can I go home?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetie you should've asked the doctor that when he was still here." Connie answered.

I nodded, laying my head back down on the pillow as I remembered the glory days.

I looked around the room again after I woke up a half an hour later, no one was in there. Not Mom, Not Chad, no one. Where had everyone went? This was confusing…


	10. I Have Never Loved You

Where had everyone went? All of this was confusing. But there it all started to make sense. My heartbeat started to get higher, as the person came closer.

"How did you get in here!" Sonny demanded the man standing right in front of her now.

"Well it took some time, my sweet Sonny. But eventually I got in without anyone bothering me." The man smirked at me. I was easily frightened right now.

"Where is Chad? Where is my mother, and Tawni? What did you do?" Sonny demanded getting more serious so he would take her seriously.

"Well lets say if you don't follow my directions you may never see them ever again." Grant said smirking once again.

"What did you do with my friends? I will not do what you tell me to do! Not ever! Now tell me where you put my friends and family before I hurt you." Sonny threatened not really knowing what she could do to Grant.

"You will hurt me? Sonny if you don't recall I put you in here, with what exactly?" Grant asked pinning me to the bed. I tried my hardest to get out of his grasp but it was impossible.

"Fine!" I said after a long and painful couple of minutes. "I will do whatever you want me to do, just let them go. Please. Let them go. I will do whatever you want me to do!"

Grant loosened his grip on me a little bit, smiling. "Thank you. First of all when Chad comes in here I want you to tell him that you don't love him anymore. That your love for him was all a joke. I want you to tell him that you will never love him ever again, and that you are still in love with me." Grant said.

"I will do anything, just let them go first. Then I will do anything." Sonny pleaded. Grant nodded and went out of the room for a couple minutes then came back in satisfied.

"Ok well I will call you later tonight to hear all the details about your confession to Chad. See you around Sonny." Sonny shot him a glare before he ran out. She had a couple minutes to think before Chad came running into the room.

Chad looked at her with a worried expression on his face. "What did he say to you, Sonny? He looked pleased when he walked out. He didn't tell me anything."

"Chad…" Sonny started, not sure of how to tell Chad this. "I don't love you anymore. In fact I have never loved you. My heart is still, and always will be in Grant's hands. I am sorry I led you on like this, but it is the truth."

"Did Grant make you say this? I know it is a lie Sonny. I know you love me. You have told me on several occasions." Chad explained.

"No, Chad. I was lying when I told you I loved you. I am telling the truth. I have never loved you, and trust me I never will. My heart belongs to Grant…." Sonny said pausing.

"No! I don't believe it Sonny. Don't do what he says, Sonny. Don't lose me because he wanted something from you. You are better then this Sonny. Don't fall into a hole that I can promise you I wont help you out of." Chad yelled.

"Chad just leave. I don't want to see you anymore. I DON'T LOVE YOU! We are done. We are over." Chad's face dropped. He did as told and went out the door. Once she was certain he or anyone else wasn't coming back in she broke into tears. She just lost the best boyfriend in her life, just because she fell for Grants stupid charm.

Chad's POV

What was going on? Why did Sonny just say that. I know that she is crazy for me. What did Grant say to her? I walked up behind Grant. He tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around he punched him in the nose. He bent over in pain grasping his nose.

"What the hell was that for?" Grant yelled.

"That, my friend was for brainwashing my girlfriend with nonsense." Chad said, then he punched his nose once again. "And that was for beating such an innocent girl like her!" Then he did it once more. "And well this is because I don't like you!" He punched his gut this time. "And this is because you're a total A-hole!"

Once Chad was done he walked away. Grant walked up beside him.

"You know I am much stronger then you. I can kill you right here right now!" Grant yelled, putting his hand on his throat. "You know I really don't like you! And now I am taking your ex girlfriend with me. I will sure call you when her funeral is." He hit Chad a couple times before he walked away. Chad stayed on the ground, clutching his gut. There was blood running from it. A nurse ran up to him, she scanned him for major injuries. His collarbone had been broken, and his ribs had been severely bruised. The nurse then quickly ran from him, and looked for a doctor. A couple minutes of endless pain for Chad the nurse and a doctor with a gurney came running back. They both lifted Chad up onto the gurney and they ran to the nearest unoccupied room. They carefully lifted Chad off of the gurney and onto the hospital bed.

"Chad." The nurse said. "You need to get some sleep we will give you pain medication. And call your family. Get some sleep and we will decide what happens to you after everything is taken care of. When you wake you should see your family in the room waiting to see you."

"Ok thank you Nurse." Chad said as he felt the nurse put a needle into his body. He started to feel sleepy, and he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

*Three Days Later*

Sonny's POV

I had just been released from the hospital. She was packing her bags to leave with Grant. Her mother does not know she is leaving. That is why she is leaving when her mom is at work. A couple more minutes later of packing someone was slamming on the door. Sonny ran to open the door. It was Grant.

"Hey Sunshine." Grant smiled. "Can I come in? Are you ready to leave yet?"

"First thing, you don't get to call me Sunshine. Only Chad got to call me that. And second if it wasn't for you letting everyone of my loved ones go, I wouldn't be coming with you right now." Sonny yelled.

"Don't you dare yell at me missy. You are under my surveillance, and control. If I tell you to do something, you will do it or you will get hurt. Got it?" Grant asked.

"Yes, I understand, Grant…" Sonny sighed. She zipped up her suite case and started to write her mother a note not saying where she was going but that she would never see her daughter again. Then she walked out the door with Grant. She realised that she was walking into a whole new life of getting hurt.

Grant opened the door for Sonny, and she reluctantly got in. She looked at her phone and sighed. She had three missed text messages from Chad, and two missed calls from him. Grant got in and took her phone. He snapped it in half.

"Hey! You may of control of my life, but you do not get to take my stuff and snap it in half!" Sonny yelled.

"Don't you worry, I am not leaving you without a phone. I bought you one that no one knows the number too. The only contact you will have in here is mine. You will not from memory add Tawni's, Chad's, Grady's, Nico's, Zora's or your mother's." Grant said. Sonny took the phone and sighed. She looked at the one contact.

"I seriously hope you are happy with yourself." Sonny sneered.

"Oh don't worry. I am." Grant smirked, then he started the car and drove out of the apartment building parking lot.

"Where are you taking me?" Sonny asked.

"I am taking you back to Wisconsin. I don't want anyone to find you, so if I take you there trust me no one will find you." Grant said.

Sonny thought in her mind, 'Yes! I will be rescued!' She looked at Grant. "Yes, you are right. No one will ever think to look there for me."

**AN: So what did you think? Did this chapter go in a completely different direction then you thought it would? I looked at the other idea I had for this chapter, it was going to be a normal one. Sonny and Chad were going to go on a date after that little break up thing that happened and they were going to tell each other they were sorry. And there was only going to be a little Grant. But ohh well. But I hope you like this version of the chapter better. This one has a little more drama. But that's never bad. So please review me your thoughts and thank you for reading. **


	11. We Need To Get Her

When Grant parked his car outside of a small little cottage with two rooms in the outskirts of Wisconsin, he got out. Sonny got out as well, sighing. "Come on Sonny. We have a cottage to unpack." Grant called in a sing song voice.

"There better be two or more rooms in this thing." Sonny called after him.

"Whatever," he called back. Sonny grabbed her stuff out of her trunk, and walked into the small little house. On this inside, however it looked bigger and well appliance. She sighed once again and went to the bedroom Grant was standing in front.

"This will be your room." He said.

"Thanks." Sonny said walking into the room and shutting the door in front of Grant's face. He shook his head and continued to get stuff out of the trunk bringing it all into the little house. Once he was finished putting everything away, he went to Sonny's room and knocked on the door.

Sonny opened it, and looked at him annoyingly.

"What do you want?" Sonny sneered.

"I want you to get out of here, and help me make dinner." Grant told her.

"I think I am good." Sonny said, and tired to close the door, but Grant was too fast for her and he pulled her out of the room and slammed the door. He pinned her up to the wall.

"What?" He asked. Sonny barely able to breathe with the smallness of air between them.

"Nothing." Sonny said scared.

"That is what I thought. Come on." He said, and let her go. She walked quickly to the kitchen, and looked in the fridge.

BACK IN HOLLYWOOD!

Chad looked all around Condor Studio's for Sonny, but she wasn't there. Where could she be? He knew she would be here today, because she got out of the hospital. This wasn't like her to skip.. He caught up to Tawni walking. She didn't seem worried at all. She looked like her normal high glamour self.

"Tawni have you seen Sonny?" Chad asked.

"No, I am starting to worry about her. She told me that she would be here today, it isn't like her to lie." Tawni explained.

"I am worried too." Chad said.

"Why? I thought you guys broke up." Tawni said.

"We did, but that doesn't mean I don't care abut her, or worry about her." Chad said.

"I guess." Tawni said. "here I will try her phone." Tawni said, as she found Sonny's number in her phone.

Tawni waited for what felt like forever, but Sonny just wouldn't answer. What was going on?

"She didn't answer." Tawni said, even more worried now.

"Wait… do you think it might have something to do with Grant? I remember she talked it him, he might have threatened her!" Chad said.

"Oh my gosh! He probably kidnapped her! This isn't good Chad. There are millions of places he could have taken her, and we have to choose one!" Tawni said more and more worried for her best friend.

"That's easy. Knowing the little bit I know about Grant, he would think the last place we look would be Wisconsin, so we have to look there first." Chad explained.

"Oh my gosh! Your right." Tawni said shocked.

Tawni and Chad ran out of the prop house.

Tawni and Chad quickly walked to Marshall's office. The door was closed, but they just walked in.

"Marshall we have a problem!" Tawni blurted.

"I am sure it is horrible, but I have I bigger problem on my hands. Sonny isn't here, and she didn't show up, and there is nothing here showing her disappearance. I know she just came out of the hospital and everything, but her mom said she would be here." Marshall said.

"God, Marshall it is about Sonny!" Tawni yelled.

"Oh, do you know where she is?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah… Wisconsin. She got kidnapped by this horrible person! Me and Chad need to go get her. Can we go?" Tawni asked.

"Defiantly!" Marshall said automatically. "Be sure to phone when you get there, and when you get her. Take as much time as you need. This is important."

"Okay, thanks Marshall. Tell Chad's manager too." Tawni said before leaving the room.

Tawni and Chad ran to Chad's car. They got in, and they quickly started going. About thirty minutes later they were out of Hollywood, and on the high way. Chad drove as quickly as he could, but he knew he wouldn't get there for at least a 30 hour drive.

After a good 5 hour drive they stopped by a small convinence store to go to the bathroom and get something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the super short chapter, but i wanted to end it like this so in the next chapter they find her and take her home. That is bascially my plan for the next chapter. Please review! <strong>


End file.
